Hunhan-Stay With Me Please!
by lh7exl
Summary: berawal dari kesalah pahaman membuat Sehun dan Luhan harus merasakan perpisahan. "Stay with me..",- Luhan "I Miss U..",-Sehun
1. Chapter 1

HunHan

Stay With Me; Please?!

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

"ukuran jari jari atom tidak otomatis mempengaruhi energi ionisasinya. Yang mempengaruhi adalah ukuran kuatnya terikat pada inti. misalnya saja dalam satu periode dari kiri ke kanan seharusnya jari-jari atom semakin besar tapi karena adanya efek shielding, ada tarikan antar elektron yg menyebabkan elektron terikat kuat ke inti yg otomatis jari2nya berkurang tentu energi ionisasinya akan semakin besar karena sulit untuk melepas elektron..."

Nampaknya penuturan seorang guru didepan tidak mempengaruhi sosok namja mungil yang tengah asik dengan pemandangan diluar jendela. Hingga sebuah getaran pada benda persegi panjang yang berada disakunya membuatnya segera mengambil benda tersebut berniat untuk menyumpahi siapa yang menghubunginya di jam sekolah.

Namun sebuah pesan

"Yak!! Xi Luhan kamu dimana? Apa kamu lupa hari ini ada konser EXOTIC?!! CEPAT DATANG ATAU AKU TINGGAL." ByunB.

Sepontan namja bernama Luhan itu menatap jam tangannya. 14.34.

"sial!." Umpatnya lirih. Dilihatnya guru hari ini pasti akan keluar telat karena dia guru killer sekolah ini. Karena itu Luhan mencoba kabur beruntung bangku dia berada dibelakang jadi ada kemudahan buat dia keluar namun ketua kelas melihat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?." Tanya sang ketua kelas dengan bahasa tubuh.

"hari ini EXOTIC ada konser. Bantu aku sekali ini saja Umin ssi." Mohon Luhan. Awalnya Kim Minseok atau Xiumin itu tidak ingin ikut campur tapi ketika melihat sahabatnya itu aegyo Xiumin tidak punya pilihan lain.

"aish araseo." Xiumin mendengus dan Luhan nampak tersenyum.

"saemm." Panggil Xiumin pada sang guru.

"ya."

"saya mencoba beberapa soal tapi saya sepertinya memiliki kesulitan." Sang gurupun berdiri hendak menghampiri Xiumin.

"biar saya saja saem yang kesana." Xiumin pun berdiri menuju guru tersebut. Dia berdiri tepat didepan sang guru hingga itu Luhan gunakan untuk pergi keluar. Anak-anak yang melihat sudah biasa.

"pasti EXOTIC." Guman beberapa anak.

"Luhan itu ya. Bagaimana bisa dia sangat mengidolakan seorang namja."

"apa kamu lupa? Luhankan suka si Sehun member EXOTIC itu."

"aku tau tapi paling tidak dia itu harus sadar. Dia berada diakhir sekolah tapi masih seperti anak SMA yang labil."

"KALIAN YANG DISANA! SAYA HARAP KALIAN TIDAK LUPA JIKA INI MASIH PELAJARAN SAYA! SAYA TIDAK SUKA ADA YANG BERGOSIP DI KELAS SAYA." Seketika teriakan guru tersebut membuat anak-anak bungkam.

Sementara itu Luhan nampak lari terburu-buru menuju tempat janjiannya dengan sahabatnya yang juga penggemar EXOTIC.

"Byun B!!!." Teriak Luhan ketika menghampiri sahabatnya itu yang tengah duduk dihalte.

"YAK! Xi Luhan kita hampir telat tau!."

"aissh mianhae ByunB ah. Kamu tau hari ini kelas diperpanjang."

"maka dari itu tadi aku ajak kamu bolos biar gak telat."

"aku bukan seperti mu yang menyukai masuk ruang BK karena konser." Gerutu Luhan.

"ahhh sudahlah ayo."

Beruntung keduanya tidak terlambat. Mereka juga bisa berdiri tepat didepan panggung.

Ketika para member EXOTIC keluar kedua namja tadi berteriak tak kalah dari para yeoja.

"SEHUN!!!."

"CHANIE!!."

Mereka berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga konser selesai.

EXOTIC ROOM

"Hei kalian tadi lihat 2 namja cantik yang teriak-teriak nama Chanyeol sama Sehun gak?." Tanya Kai member EXOTIC.

"Namja cantik? Ah.. yang satu pakai seragam SMA yang satu pakai baju putih polos?." Jelas Suho leader EXOTIC.

"Iya. Mereka sangat heboh. Hhh."

"aish mereka itu seperti sasaeng." Sela Do sang Vocal.

"hah?!." Suho dan Kai nampak terkejut.

"hanya 'seperti' karena mereka selalu ada dikonser kita."

"ah.. aku kira. Woe Yeol.. Hun.." Kai memukul kedua orang yang tengah tertidur di kursi.

"apaan si tem. Capek tau." Gerutu Sehun yang merasa sebal tidurnya diganggu.

"iya nih. Bentar lagi kita harus pemotretan juga." Tambah Chanyeol.

"sudah-sudah istirahat sana." Suho sang leader menengahi.

Suho menarik Kai dan Do untuk keluar dari sana memberi Sehun dan Chanyeol waktu istirahat.

Ketika ketiganya tengah berkeliling kericuhan dipintu masuk nampak membuat ketiganya terdiam dan memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang tengah berseteru dengan para penjaga. Hingga 2 namja yang tadi mereka bicarakan berdiri ditengah-tengah perseteruan.

"mereka..." tunjuk Luhan pada 2 yeoja disana.

"kekasih kami. Dan kami memiliki kartu untuk bisa bertemu para member EXOTIC SECARA PRIBADI." Jelas Luhan sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu. Kedua penjaga itu menginformasikan kartu itu pada manager EXOTIC dan itu benar.

Penjaga itupun mempersilahkan 2 namja dan 2 yeoja itu masuk.

"yak! Lu. Apa maksud mu ini." Bisik Baekhyun. Luhan segera membungkam mulut baekhyun

"hhh kalian pergi dulu saja. Jika bertemu manager EXOTIC katakan kalian adalah pasangan dari Xi Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun."

"nde oppa. Gomawo." Ucap girang kedua yeoja itu dan kemudian pergi.

Baekhyun segera mengajak Luhan ketoilet.

"apa-apaan ini Lu. Namcin? Astaga Lu bagaimana jika Chanyeol dengar? Dia bisa salah paham pada ku."

"heol adanya dia akan salah paham padamu karena mencintainya. Jika Chanyeol normal aku yakin dia akan jijik pada mu."

"wah kejam sekali mulut mu Rusa. Bagaimana dengan mu dan si Cadel Albino?."

"kita beda!."

"beda dimana nya?."

"KAMI.."

"ehem.." sebuah deheman dari arah bilik membuat kedua namja yang tadi berseteru menoleh dan dalam sekejap kaget.

"SEHUN/CHANYEOL." Teriak Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

5 menit kemudian Luhan dan Baekhyun berada didalam sebuah ruangan santai. Kedua namja itu nampak gugup pasalnya saat ini keduanya tengah berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"yeollll mianhae.. ini salah rusa China itu." Adu Baekhyun sedikit manja pada Chanyeol KEKASIHNYA. Dan yang ditundung hanya mencibir tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Luhan sedikit-sedikit menatap wajah KEKASIHNYA Oh Sehun yang nampak menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas mengetahui bahwa Idola sekaligus kekasihnya itu tengah marah.

"aku kabur dari pelajaran terakhir, menaiki bis yang sesak, berlari menuju tempat konser mu, sesak-sesakan di dalam. Dan yang aku dapatkan sekarang tatapan itu?." Protes Luhan. Sehun menengok ChanBaek dan memberi kode untuk mereka. ChanBaek tau jika Sehun meminta mereka pergi dan Chanyeol pun mengajak Baekhyun pergi.

"Yeol apa Sehun akan marah dengan Luhan karena aku mengadu tentang 2 yeoja tadi?." Tanya Baekhyun ketika sudah diluar.

"aku fikir mungkin. Kenapa?."

"aku merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun bukan salah Luhan. Dia hanya terlalu baik pada yeoja tadi." Ujar Baekhyun.

"sudahlah. Semarahnya Sehun dia tidak akan bisa membuat Luhannya menangis. Lagi pula kamu juga harus dihukum."

"mwo?! Kenapa aku?."

"ayolah Baeki aku sudah katakan untuk tidak datang kekonser ku. Minggu depan kamu ada ujian aku tidak mau nanti aku kena omel Ayah mu karena nilai mu anjlok dan berakhir kita tidak bisa bertemu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"tapi aku ingin melihat mu Yeol."

"kamu bisa melihatku setiap saat baby. Jika kamu rindu aku bisa kerumah mu."

"tapi.."

"jangan membantah. Jadi anak yang baik oke." Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan sebuah kecupan mendarat tepat dibibir pinknya.

Ketika kedua namja itu tengah bermanis-manis pintu ruang yang didalamnya terdapan Sehun dan Luhan terbuka kencang menampilkan wajah Luhan yang kesal.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"kita pulang Baek!." Ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bingung.

Sehun juga keluar bedanya dia langsung pergi kearah berlawanan.

"Baeki nanti aku telfon. Pulang dengan selamat ya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"kamu juga Han." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"apa kalian bertengkar? Karena aku?." Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "kami bertengkar tapi bukan karena kamu." Jelas Luhan.

"lebih baik kita pulang saja sudah malam." Baekhyunpun menurut. Ketika hendak keluar Luhan melihat Sehun nampah sedang berbincang riang dengan 2 yeoja tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Yehet aku bawa ff HunHan lagi..

Tolong sarannya ya.. :)

 **-YDSCE_IM-**


	2. Chapter 2

HunHan

Stay With Me; Please?!

2

.

.

.

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di ruang kemarin. Luhan nampak biasa saja tidak terlalu memikirkan Sehun yang tidak memberi kabar yang berarti mereka benar-benar berakhir.

#FLASHBACK 1 MINGGU.

Setelah ChanBaek pergi Luhan dan Sehun tetap saling melempar tatapan.

"sekali lagi. Aku kabur dari pelajaran terakhir, menaiki bis yang sesak,.."

"terus?." Sela Sehun.

"Terus?! Jika kamu kekasih ku.."

"aku harus bangga?! Mengatakan bahwa kekasih ku hebat karena membolos pelajaran demi menonton konser ku. Berlari demi konser ku. Berdesakan karena ingin melihat ku padahal itu bisa dia lakukan setiap saat. Dan parahnya dia masih memakai seragam itu memalukan Han!!!" Sela sehun lagi sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan nadanya berbeda.

"dan Itu hal bodoh Xi Luhan ssi. Jika itu Xi Luhan kekasihku dia akan mementingkan pelajarannya daripada melakukan hal bodoh ini." Sehun menghela nafas mengingat Luhan bukan sekali dua kali membolos demi dirinya.

"MWO? BODOH?!."

"IYA BODOH. Aku capek Xi Luhan ssi yang aku katakan benar-benar hanya angin lewat buat mu. Percuma aku ngomong kalau itu kamu abaikan."

Luhan menunduk mencerna kalimat Sehun.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar. Mungkin kita perlu memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kita. Sebentar lagi EXOTIC akan Comeback. Aku tidak ingin hal ini mengganggu ku dan berakhir hubungan kita diketahui banyak orang." Jelas Sehun pelan namun menyakitkan buat Luhan.

"hah.. ya aku tau bahwa hubungan kita salah. Aku tau aku namja bodoh yang sangat memalukan. Aku tau semua. Aku fikir aku tidak perlu memikirkan atau istirahat. Kita putus saja." Final Luhan.

"baiklah." Lanjut Sehun santai. Dan Luhan memilih keluar.

#FLASHBACK END

Setelah kejadian itu Luhan hanya fokus dengan ujiannya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak berani berbicara tentang EXOTIC.

"Lu!!." Teriak Baekhyun ketika memasuki cafe dan melihat Luhan sahabatnya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan temannya.

"aku terlambat?." Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya terdiam dan teman mereka Oh Hani mengkode bahwa dia terlambat dan Luhan sedikit kesal.

"ahhh mianhae Luu tadi.."

"sudah duduk dan kerjakan tugas mu." Perintah Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit sebal pasalnya sejak putusnya Luhan dan Sehun, Luhan kembali jadi namja keras lagi.

"Oh Hani ssi, Jung Dae ssi tolong revisi bagian ini. Aku rasa ini terlalu panjang untuk presentasi nanti. Dan Baek coba kamu ringkas materi Atom." Titah Luhan dan langsung dikerjakan oleh ke3 temannya.

"WAH! EXOTIC akan Comeback nih." Ucap Hani ketika membuka youtube dan muncul beberapa berita tentang EXOTIC. Seketika Dae dan Hani bahkan Baekhyun segera merapat.

Kabar terbaru dari boyband asuhan SM Entertaiment EXOTIC. Setelah melakukan konser dunianya ke 3, Boyband dengan 5 personil ini membawa kabar baik buat para penggemarnya EXOTIC-L. 2 hari lalu manager EXOTIC mengumumkan bahwa tanggal 18 July mendatang EXOTIC akan melakukan Comeback musim panas mereka.

"Daebak!!." Guman Dae.

Ini beberapa cuplikan wawancara kami mengenai comeback EXOTIC dengan para member.

Q: Hari ini saya bersama EXOTIC karena banyaknya EXOTIC-L yang menspam akun kami dengan pertanyaan seputar Comeback kali ini. Wah padahal kami bukan anakan SM tapi kenapa kami mendapat spam ini hhhh. (gurau sang host seketika member EXOTIC tertawa)

Suho: sungguh? hahaha saya rasa mereka sangat mencintai acara anda kkk. Maaf jika itu menggangu anda hhh.

Q: ah! Ania kami tidak merasa terganggu kkk. Mianhae EXOTIC-L saya hanya bercanda hahaha. Kami sangat senang anda mempercayai kami untuk melakukan wawancara kali ini. Kamsahamnida. (ralat sang host dan member EXOTIC hanya tertawa)

Q: Baiklah kita mulai saja. Jadi EXOTIC akan melakukan Comebacknya tanggal 18 nanti?

Suho: iya. Seharusnya itu lebih awal tapi karena jadwal kami itu ditunda.

Q: Ah pasti EXOTIC sudah karatan menunggunya.

Kai: bahkan mereka membuat protes dengan membuat hastag Segera Comeback kkk.

Sehun: mereka juga menspam di akun kami kkk.

Q: WAH! jadi kalian juga kena spam juga? Astaga hhh. Jadi leader ssi apa tema Comeback kali ini?.

Suho: Kali ini kami membawa tema yang cerah seperti keluarga kami yang baru-baru ini melakukan Comeback. (NCT RV)

Q: Sepertinya Comeback kali ini membuat teaser perorangan ya?.

Suho: ya. Hal itu karena keterlambatan Comeback kami. Dengan teaser perorangan menuju Comeback kami saya harap itu bisa mengobati karatan EXOTIC-L kami kkk.

Q: KoKoBop? The War? itu judul lagu album kalian?

Do: Ne. KoKoBop adalah salah satu dari lagu dalam album kami The War.

Q: Ahhhh Dan semalam sepertinya sudah ada 1 teaser. Kai!! Wuahh rambut anda sangat berbeda hahaha

Kai: hahaha itu adalah trend hahaha.

Q: aku rasa fanboy EXOTIC akan mengubah gaya rambut mereka kkk mungkin juga akan ada fangirl yang menirukannya kkk

Kai: itu bagus tapi saya sarankan untuk tidak melakukannya kkk

Q: bahkan SM membuatkan akun official EXOTIC di Instagram juga Twitter. Aku rasa dunia akan gempar dengan Comeback kalian kkk

Sehun: Anda sangat melebih-lebihkan hhh

Q: Ania!! Lihat saja bahkan hastag KoKoBop TheWar juga Kai menduduki perigkat pertama di Twitter.

Chanyeol: itu karena EXOTIC-L kami hebat!!

Suho/Do/Sehun/Kai: (mengangguk)

Suho: Tanpa mereka kami bukan apa-apa.

Q: Nde! Di samping idola yang besar pasti ada Fans yang hebat! Dan dibelakang fans yang hebat ada idola yang tangguh!!

Q: Teasernya sangat menarik pasti EXOTIC-L Ssi sangat penasaran dengan aslinya.

Suho: kami pastikan kalian (EXOTIC-L) tidak kecewa dengan album kali ini.

Q: Wah kami sangat menantikan hal itu.

Q: Saya lihat akhir-akhir ini banyak EXOTIC-L mengomentari postingan Oh Sehun Ssi di instagram. Bahkan banyak komentar bahwa anda orang yang suka asal post foto dan itu tidak bermanfaat. Bisa anda jelaskan Oh Sehun Ssi?. (Seketika ke 5 namja itu tertawa.)

Sehun: hhh saya hanya merasa bahwa itu unik dan menguploadnya dengan harapan menghibur para fans hhh.

Chanyeol: lol..

Kai: dia tidak berguna kkk

Q: hhh jadi itu karena unik. Kkk. Bisa dimengerti. Oh iya ada banyak pesan masuk di email kami tentang percintaan setiap member bahkan selama debut kalian tidak terkena gosip. Ehem.. jadi apakah disini ada yang telah menemukan seseorang yang spesial? Mengingat fangirl kalian sangat banyak. Mungkin bisa kasih tau inisialnya kkk.

Do: Sehun dan Kai memiliki.. (ucapnya serius 4 lainnya kaget host tak kalah kaget).

Q: Wah sungguh!!! Siapa itu Do ssi?.

Do: Dia adalah Vivi, Jonggu dan Monggu (lanjut Do tanpa dosa).

Chanyeol/Kai: hahahah.. (keduanya nampak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal).

Q: Vivi? Jonggu? Monggu?

Suho: hh itu anjing peliharaan Sehun dan Kai. Jika yang spesial buat EXOTIC hanya satu yaitu Uri EXOTIC-L.

Q: hh ya ya ya. Jadi EXOTIC-L Ssi kalian adalah yang spesial buat EXOTIC. Hahaha. Baiklah wawancara kali ini cukup sampai disini. Lebih lanjut nantikan besuk di jam yang sama. Untuk penutup kami sajikan teaser pertama EXOTIC KoKoBop The War Kim Jongin. Bye bye!!

"Wuahhhh!!! Daebak!! Aku baru tau berita ini." Guman Dae lagi.

"nado!!." Ucap Hani.

"ini semua karena ujian ini. Aku jadi tidak mengikuti oppa-oppa ku." Gerutu Dae.

"sudahlah kita kerjakan ini dan segera pulang." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tidak enak membicarakan EXOTIC didepan Luhan.

"nde!!! Tapi Xi Luhan Ssi. Kamu terlihat aneh. Biasanya kamu akan berteriak heboh karena Sehun oppa tapi kenapa kamu diam?." Pertanyaan Hani seketika menghentikan acara mengetik Luhan.

"iya. Padahal Sehun oppa sangat sexy tadi!! Uhh aku harap dia benar-benar jomblo sehingga aku ada kesempatan memilikinya." Tambah Dae membuat Luhan tiba-tiba membereskan pekerjaannya.

"kalian kerjakan bagian kalian jika selesai kirim ke email ku. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Luhan segera berdiri dan pergi dari cafe.

"aishh kalian ini." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Wae?." Tanya Hani dan Dae.

"sudahlah. Aku juga akan pergi. Bye." Baekhyun segera lari menyusul Luhan.

"Lu.. Luhan!!!." Teriak Baekhyun.

"wae?."

"mau kemana?."

"kencan." Seketika ekspresi Baekhyun mengejek.

"eishh kencan sama rusa di kebun binatang?. Mending ikut aku ngegame aja yuk!." Baekhyun sudah menarik tangan Luhan namun tak ada pergerakan dari Luhan.

"aku tidak sedang bercanda ByunB. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah melepas genggaman Baekhyun Luhan segera menaiki bus meninggalkan Baekhyun yang syok.

"ini mimpi ka?." Guman Baekhyun sambil menepuk pipinya.

"ahh mungkin Luhan sudah baikan sama Sehun. Lebih baik aku hubungi Chanyeol saja." Baekhyun pun segera mengambil hpnya disaku kemudian mendial nomor Chanyeol.

"Yeol ah.."

"iya Baek ada apa?." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"kamu sibuk?."

"ya sedikit. Aku ada pemotretan. Ada apa?."

"emm aku hanya sedang senang karena Sehun sudah baikan dengan Luhan. Bahkan mengajak Luhan kencan."

"yaa.. oh iya Baekie mian ya. Sebentar lagi aku harus siap." jawab Chanyeol

"ahhh mian aku kira kamu sedang segan. Oh iya tolong sampaikan pada Oh Sehun tolong jangan bawa Luhan kencan sampai larut malam karena besuk kita ada presentasi oke! Aku tutup ya. Bye." Dan Baekhyun segera mematikan panggilannya.

"Apa dia akan marah.." guman Chanyeol sambil meletakkan hpnya.

"ada apa Yeol?." Tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"ah ini. Barusan Baekhyun menelefon tapi karena kita harus siap sebentar lagi aku memberitahunya dan dia memutus telefonnya."

"santai aja Yeol Baekhyun itu bukan seseorang dengan pemikiran sempit. Memang ada apa dia menghubungi mu? Biasanya kamu dulu yang menghubunginya?."

"dia bilang bahwa dia sedang senang karena kamu baikan dengan Luhan bahkan mengajak Luhan kencan. Dan dia meminta kamu untuk tidak memulangkan Luhan malam mengingat besuk mereka ada presentasi." Ujar Chanyeol.

"kencan?." Tanya Sehun bingung.

"iya. Wae? Apa kamu lupa? Oh iya selamat ya udah baikan." Chanyeol menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"ah ania hanya saja.."

"Park Chanyeol ssi Oh Sehun ssi apa yang kalian lakukan disini semua sudah siap." Ujar seorang staf dan Chanyeol juga Sehun segera pergi menghampiri member EXOTIC yang lain.

Selesai pemotretan semua member EXOTIC segera pulang ke dorm. Terlihat kegiatan hari ini menguras tenaga mereka. Hal itu nampak dari sang leader yang sudah terlelap dikamarnya, tak berbeda dari Kai dan Do. Hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih terjaga dikamar mereka. Chanyeol yang sedang berkutik dengan Hpnya dikasur dan Sehun yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan beberapa fikiran.

"ahh dia pasti sudah tidur.." gundah Chanyeol karena sang kekasih tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hun.." panggil Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"wae?." Jawab Sehun lesu.

"pasti berat ya. Padahal kalian baru saja baikan dan hendak kencan tapi kamu malah terjebak dengan pemotretan hari ini."

"sebenarnya.."

"wae?." Tanya Chanyeol bingung karena Sehun tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"ania. Lebih baik kita tidur. Besuk kita ada rapat dengan artis lain bukan."

"arghh benar. Aku belum siap meninggalkan Baekie." Ucap Chanyeol mendrama.

"jangan alay Yeol kita hanya 1 minggu di Jepang bukan di kutub utara. Jika rindu pulangkan bisa." Ucap Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol yang sedikit berlebihan.

"hahaha kamu juga kan pasti tau rasanya meninggalkan namja cantik kita itu menyebalkan. Jika bisa aku ingin membawanya. Ahhh menyebalkan." Tutup Chanyeol kemudian terlelap meninggalkan Sehun yang nampak bingung dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Kencan?."

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

HunHan putus (?) santai aja cuma sementara kok

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan ya :D masih nyoba buat pelan gak ngegas aja :V

Thank buat yang mau baca cerita aneh saya, semoga gak ngebosenin :)

Gak janji Up cepet karena ide muncul gak setiap saat :( tapi saya usahain deh setiap minggu.

Sarannya ya kak *

Sehun milik Luhan dan HunHan milik saya (?) ehh milik HHS deh :v

-YDSCE_IM-


	3. Chapter 3

HunHan

Stay With Me; Please?!

3

.

.

.

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

"MWO?!!!!." Teriak Baekhyun ketika ada kabar bahwa SMTOWN akan mengadakan Tournya di jepang selama 1 minggu.

"astaga Baek! Biasa aja deh." Gerutu Hani.

"iya nih. Biasa aja tau." Tambah Dae.

"heh! Aku akan biasa jika jadwalnya bukan minggu sial ini! Demi apa. Disaat anak-anak bisa menonton konser kita malah harus terjebak dengan presentasi sialan ini!."

"berhenti mengumpat Baek. Lagi pula ini salah mu membuat kita gagal bulan lalu hingga kita harus mengulang." Ujar Hani.

"arghh!!." Baekhyun nampak geram.

"Hannnn bagaimana kamu sesantai ini sih??." Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sedari tadi fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Baek.. apa sekarang mata mu tidak berfungsi? Kamu bilang ini santai? Aku sedang merevisi ulang seluruh laporan mu." Ucap Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Yaa bu-bukan tentang tugas kita. Tapi EXOTIC." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit pelan karena merasa bahwa Luhan sedikit kesal. Namun Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun dan memilih menerusakan pekerjaannya.

"Ishh." Gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun tidah habis fikir kenapa Luhan masih cuek padahal Luhan sudah baikan dengan Sehun.

"apa mereka marahan lagi?." Pikir Baekhyun.

Dan seminggu menyebalkan telah terlewatkan. EXOTIC sudah kembali kekorea untuk mempersiapkan Comebacknya besuk. Dan buat Luhan, Baekhyun, Dae dan Hani adalah sebuah kebahagiaan karena mereka lolos seluruh pelajaran.

"wah tidak aku sangka nilai kita melebihi mereka yang lolos seleksi awal." Guman Baekhyun dan di iyakan oleh Dae dan Hani.

"Xi Luhan ssi. Gomawo karena kerja keras mu kita memiliki kesempatan masuk universitas S." Ucap Hani tulus. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Ania. Ini karena kita." Ucap Luhan tulus.

"Luhan benar ini karena kita hehehe." Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

"huuuu. Cuma modal nama aja bangga." Tuding Dae pada Baekhyun.

"MWO?! AWAS YA!!." Dan terjadilah kejar mengejar antara Baekhyun dan Dae.

"mereka manis ya." Ucap Hani yang saat ini tengah berduaan dengan Luhan.

"hem."

"ahhh aku tidak sabar untuk segera menjadi mahasiswa. Bagaimana dengan mu?."

"seperti pemikiran mu." Ucap Luhan dengan sebuah senyum.

"ternyata kamu itu manis. Luhan ssi apa kamu mau menjadi kekasihku?" Seketika ucapan Hani membuat Luhan menatap Hani.

"maaf Oh Hani ssi tapi..."

"ah.. hahaha apa yang aku katakan ini.. mianhae Luhan ssi aku hanya sedang kalut karena berita Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Kamu taukan perihal hubungannya dengan BOA juga bagaimana tanggapan kedua orang tua Sehun? Itu membuatku sedih dan sedikit frustasi mengingat tidak ada harapan buat aku sama dia hhh"

"hemb ne." Dan seketika mood Luhan jelek.

Luhan nampak berjalan dengan gontai menuju apartementnya. Seharusnya ini adalah hari bahagianya karena EXOTIC hari ini melakukan Comeback stage nya.

"hah.." helanya ketika memasuki apartement yang sudah rapi dan ada 3 koper yang tengah berdiri tegak didepan pintu kamarnya.

Drtt. Drtt. Sebuah pesan masuk nampaknya membuat Luhan semakin resah.

'Lu! Jangan lupa jam 7 nanti kita diundang ke SM buat perayaan CM EXOTIC! Aku tunggu dimana?.' ByunB

'Nde. Tunggu saja di SM. Aku akan datang.' Balas Luhan.

"mungkin.." tambahnya.

Ting Tong. Luhan segera membuka pintu apartement nya.

"Yifan hyung." Luhan sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan bawahan tersayang ayahnya sekaligus teman kecilnya.

"Yo Lu!." ucap Yifan sambil membuka kaca matanya. Merasa tidak baik berbicara di depan pintu Luhan mempersilahkan Yifan masuk.

"Kenapa kamu kesini hyung?." tanya Luhan sambil memberikan segelas minum kepada Yifan.

"Bukannya Yi Feng sudah menemui mu mengenai kepindahan mu ke China?."

"Ya kemarin aku bertemu dia. Terus apa yang kamu lakukan disini?."

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku mendapat perintah membawa mu ke China dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Ck. Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat kembali ke rumah." gerutu Luhan.

"Ya kamu tidak akan tersesat dalam perjalanan tapi mungkin akan tersesat karena perasaan." sindir Yifan.

"..." Luhan termenung. Dia rasa benar apa kata Yifan. Mungkin jika Sehun memintanya tetap disisihnya Luhan akan mengangguk dan melupakan janjinya pada ayahnya untuk menggantikan posisi sang ayah.

"Lu. Jika kamu merasa tidak siap kembali ke China. Aku akan membantu berbicara pada Tuan Xi. Jangan memaksa." ujar Yifan.

"Tidak hyung. 3 koper itu bukankah sudah jadi keputusanku? Lagi pula aku.."

"Koper itu bukan perasaan mu. Bagaimana dengan dia." sela Yifan.

"Kami.. Kami berakhir.."

"Sungguh?."

"Hem." Luhan mengangguk.

Yifan mengedikan bahunya. "Terserah. Kalau begitu bersiaplah 2 jam lagi kita berangkat." Luhan mengangguk dan segera kekamar mandi.

"Hoi Lu. Baekhyun menghubungi mu. Dia sudah sampai di SM." teriak Yifan.

"Abaikan saja." Luhan sudah keluar dengan keadaan yang lengkap.

"Apa kamu tidak berniat memberitahu si Sehun jika kamu akan pindah ke China?." Luhan menatap Yifan tajam membuat Yifan meringis.

"Aku hanya menyarankan untuk meninggalkan kenangan baik meski kalian sudah tidak berhubungan lagi." bela Yifan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kami berhenti baik-baik saja."

"Ya ya ya aku tau. Tapi. Saran ku sebagai hyung. Katakan dan dapatkan jawaban dari ketidak yakinan mu. Aku tau kamu bimbang atau lebih tepatnya ada ketakutan saat tau jika Sehun tidak akan meminta mu tetap tinggal." jelas Yifan membuat Luhan berfikir. Yifan begitu tau dengan sikap Luhan bahkan Yifan 1 tingkat lebih tau tentang Luhan dari pada kedua orangtua Luhan.

Hal itu karena Yifan hidup bersama Luhan dari kecil dan menjadi mata kedua keluarga Xi.

"Entahlah hyung.. Aku ragu."

"Pergilah. Aku percaya jawaban Sehun nanti adalah yang terbaik." Luhan menimang ucapan Yifan kemudian diambilnya jaket yang berada di atas koper.

"Aku rasa kamu benar hyung. Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan perasaan ini seperti ini. 1 jam lagi.. Tunggu aku di bandara jika aku tidak muncul kamu taukan hyung keputusanku." ujar Luhan cepat kemudian pergi.

"Ckckck dasar rusa." guman Yifan kemudian membereskan barang-barang Luhan.

Sementara itu Baekhyun nampak mondar mandir menunggu Luhan.

"Sayang apa yang kamu lakukan diluar?." Chanyeol yang melihat sang kekasih kedinginan diluar segera menghampirinya dan memasangkan jas yang dia pakai kepada Baekhyun.

"Yeol.. Itu.. Lu... Luhan. Kami janjian disini tapi 1 jam aku menunggu dia tidak datang. Apalagi hpnya mati." jelas Baekhyun.

"Luhan?. Hei Sehun apa Luhan menghubungi mu?."

"Tidak."

"Aneh.. Bukannya kalian sudah baikan?."

"Belum." ucap Sehun lesu.

"Lo.. Bukannya.."

"Luhan!." teriakan Baekhyun membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap kearah Luhan yang datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kamu berlari Lu?." tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ti.. Tidak.. Apa Byun. Hah.. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan.. Hah.." ucap Luhan terengah.

"Mwo? Berpamitan kemana?." tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ke.." Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "China." lanjutnya. Tak ada ekspresi dari Sehun.

"Oh.. Kamu mau berkunjung. Berapa hari?."

"Ania Byun. Aku disana untuk.." lagi-lagi Luhan menatap Sehun. "Tinggal." seketika mata Sehun sedikit melebar namun kemudian dia kembali tidak peduli membuat Luhan sedikit sedih.

"Apa?! Yak! Apa-apa kamu Lu bukannya kamu bilang akan tetap tinggal di korea?!." Baekhyun nampak tidak terima dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu membuat Chanyeol yang berada didekatnya menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Maaf Byun. Tapi aku rasa aku lebih baik kembali ke China.. Karena aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang aku pertahankan di sini.."

"Bukankah ada aku? Dan Yak! Oh Sehun suruh Luhan tetap tinggal!." yang diteriaki hanya menghela nafas.

"Jika itu keputusannya biarkan saja. Hati-hati." ucap Sehun santai.

"Yak! Oh Sehun apa yang.."

"Sayang.. Tenanglah.." hibur Chanyeol.

"Tapi.." melihat Chanyeol meminta membuat Baekhyun menuruti sang kekasih.

"Jam berapa kamu berangkat?." tanya Chanyeol.

"Satu jam lagi.."

"Sehun antarkan Luhan kebandara." ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar. "Sebentar lagi acara perayaan akan dimulai. Aku tidak memiliki waktu." Luhan merasa benar-benar kecewa saat tau Sehun mementingkan acaranya dari pada dirinya.

"Uh.. Maaf. Lagi pula aku bisa kebandara sendiri.."

"Tapi Lu.."

"Luhan bersama ku." ucap Yifan yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Luhan dan merangkulnya.

"Anda?."

"Eh dia Wu Yifan Sa.."

"Calon tunangan.." saut Yifan membuat Luhan mendelik kearahnya kemudian melirik Sehun yang terlihat tengah mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Tunangan?!." tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Ya. Dan aku rasa acara perpisahannya telah selesai. Ayo Lulu kita akan terlambat jika kamu tetap disini." setelah berpamitan pun Luhan segera mengikuti Yifan.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu disini hyung.."

"Entahlah aku hanya merasa lebih baik aku mengikuti mu. Dan ternyata benar rusa ini butuh bantuan. Dan bagaimana? Apa berakhir?."

"Ya. Kami berakhir." ucap Luhan yakin ketika melihat Sehun masuk gedung SM dengan Boa berada di gandengannya.

"Sehunie... Saranghae."

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Up lagi.. :D makin gaje banget ya :( semoga gak ngebosenin deh :)

Thank buat yang mau baca juga review * maaf gk bisa balas atu-atu soalnya bulan sibuk ;(

cici fu , LSaber , selynLH7 , hannie080 , Apink464 , ohshyn76 , seluhundeer - makasih ya kak udah mau mampir * semoga gak ngebosenin.

-YDSCE_IM-


	4. Chapter 4

HunHan

Stay With Me; Please?!

4

.

.

.

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

Salju pertama di tahun 2022 adalah hal penuh kebahagian bagi member Exotic karena di umur karir mereka pujian dan penghargaan masih mereka raih. Hal itu bukan hanya perjuangan Exotic seorang namun perjuangan Exotic-L juga.

"Oh Sehun ssi.." panggil manager Exotic kepada magnae Exotic tersebut.

"Iya hyung." Sehun yang tengah memainkan hpnya segera menghampiri sang manager.

"Lusa kamu akan ke China untuk syuting drama apa kamu sudah tau?."

"Eh.. Ya kemarin sutradara Kim menghubungi ku."

"Ya sudah jika kamu sudah tau."

"Tapi sunbae. Exotic juga akan ke China minggu depan bukan?."

"Sebentar." sang manager segera membuka tabnya melihat jadwal Exotic.

"Benar. Kenapa?."

"Bolehkah aku tinggal disana setelah syuting ku hingga acara Exotic di China minggu depan?."

"Emm jika tidak ada jadwal lain boleh-boleh saja."

"Gomawo hyung."

Setelah manager Exotic keluar Sehun segera membuka hpnya lagi. Beberapa kali Sehun nampak meringis karena melihat beberapa pasang kekasih tengah mengubar kebahagian mereka di salju pertama tahun ini di akun instagram mereka.

Sehun begitu asik menscrool akun instagramnya hingga matanya tertuju pada satu akun. 7_luhan_m.

Sebuah foto pemandangan kota yang penuh salju nampak menyegarakan pengelihatan namun captions "I miss 6th years ago... First Snow.." sedikit mengingatkan Sehun tentang salju pertamanya dengan pemilik akun.

"Masih mengingat nya Lu.." guman Sehun.

"Cie yang stalk mantan!!!." teriak Kai didekat telinga Sehun membuat pemilik kulit putih itu menjengkit.

"Yak!! Hitam! Ishhh telinga ku sakit tau." ujar Sehun sambil menutupi telinga kanannya yang kena semprot Kai.

"Hhhh sorry bocah!."

"Bocah bocah kepala lu! Sejak kapan kamu disini?."

"Sejak seseorang tengah merindukan mantannya. Hahahaha.."

"Tidak lucu." Sehun segera berangsur ke kasur dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"Ck. Yak Oh Sehun!!." Kai yang melihat Sehun mencoba tidur segera menarik selimut yang menutupi Sehun.

"Dihari natal ini seharusnya kita pergi jalan-jalan bukan tidur dikamar!." ujar Kai membuat Sehun segera duduk.

"Diluar dingin. Pergi sana jangan ganggu!."

"Cih. Makanya cari pasangan atau pacari saja Boa noona biar kamu kagak kedinginan dihari salju ini." sindir Kai. Tak ada reaksi dari Sehun membuat Kai tidak menyerah membuat sahabatnya itu keluar dari selimutnya.

"Andai hari itu kamu menghalangi Luhan pergi pasti natal ini lebih terasa hangat." ternyata rencana Kai berhasil. Ucapannya membuat Sehun menyibak selimutnya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Mau kemana Hun?."

"Kemana saja asal tidak ada KEGELAPAN disekitar ku!." ujar Sehun setelah mengenakan jaket tebalnya kemudian keluar kamar meninggalkan Kai yang tengah mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"Ke.. Gelap.. An??? Ke.. Yak!!! Cadel!!." Kai yang sadar maksud Sehun segera berlari keluar mengejar Sehun yang sudah menghilang.

Disisih lain Sehun nampak berjalan gontai dibawah salju yang tidak terlalu deras.

"Hah.." hela Sehun sambil menunduk dalam.

"Apa ini yang namanya penyesalan?." guman Sehun mengingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu.

Flashback.

Setelah memasuki gedung SM sepontan gandengan Boa pada lengan Sehun dilepas paksa oleh pemilik lengan.

"Maaf noona aku secara tidak sopan menggandeng mu tadi." ujar Sehun pada Boa.

"Wae? Aku tidak masalah."

"Hanya rasanya tidak sopan saja."

"Tidak sopan apa karena ada pria kecil itu?."

"Itu.."

"Sudahlah. Aku kesana dulu ya bye." Boa segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"Hun!." Sehun tersentak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Astaga Yeol kamu mengagetkan ku. Kemana si Baekhyun?." tanya Sehun saat sadar Baekhyun tidak ada.

"Berpamitan dengan Luhan. Itu dia." tunjuk Chanyeol pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan lesu.

"Ada apa dengan mu Baekhyun?." tanya Sehun ketika Baekhyun sudah ada disamping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sebentar. "Apa perlu bertanya?." tanya balik Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian tapi.. Aku kecewa ketika dengan santai kamu melepas Luhan. Jujur ya Oh Sehun-ssi sejak Luhan mengenalkan mu sebagai pasangannya aku kagum karena ada namja yang bisa meluluhkan kepala batunya. Tapi ketika tadi kamu melepasnya aku benar-benar kecewa." ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek. Tidak sepenuhnya salah Sehun juga." bela Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah bela aja teman sepopok kamu itu! Memang aku sama Luhan itu tidak pernah benar! Yang benar cuma kalian!!."

"Baek kami.." Baekhyun segera pergi sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Huft.. Oh iya Hun. Apa kamu tidak berencana mengejar Luhan? Aku rasa 30 menit lagi dia akan benar-benar pergi."

Sehun menggeleng. "Itu keputusannya. Berhak apa aku melarangnya."

"Emm tapi Hun, menurutku.. Luhan tadi datang dengan terburu-buru kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan keberangkatannya itu bukan karena disini ada Baekhyun tapi karena kamu."

"Entahlah Yeol. Aku rasa benar bahwa hubungan kami dari awal salah. Luhan yang keras kepala tidak cocok dengan ku. Lagi pula aku lelah memberikan dia kesempatan terus. Aku sering mengalah jika kami bertengkar tapi.. Saat aku memaksanya mengalah dia selalu pergi tanpa mau mengalah."

"Ya ya ya aku tau! Tapi Hun! Harus kamu ingat kali ini Luhan pergi ke China untuk tinggal bukan lari ke Jeju untuk membuat kamu memohon padanya." Sehun nampak berfikir.

"Hun!!." Chanyeol menggoncang pundak Sehun.

"Yeol!!! Aku rasa kamu benar! Aku... Aku akan menyusul Luhan.." Sehun sudah mau lari jika Baekhyun tidak menghalanginya.

"Telat!! Luhan sudah terbang!." ujar Baekhyun membuat Sehun yang sadar bahwa dia terlalu terbawa emosi merosot kelantai.

"Bodoh!! Ada apa dengan ku!!! Arghhh!!!." ucap Sehun frustasi.

Flashback End.

Sambil merenungi kesalahannya Sehun memainkan salju yang turun di atas tangannya.

"Bisakah aku menebus kesalahan ku?." tanya Sehun pada butiran salju tersebut.

.

.

.

Beijing,China.

Hari bersalju di kota Beijing China itu sedikit membuat mereka yang begitu mencintai waktu merasa merugi. Hal itu karena butiran salju yang menumpuk membuat beberapa titik jalan menjadi padat kendaraan.

"Apa masih lama?." tanya seorang namja mungil yang tengah mengotak atik dokumen ditangannya.

"Sepertinya macet kali ini cukup parah tuan." saut sang sopir.

"Hah... " hela namja itu karena sudah lebih dari 2 jam dia harus terjebak didalam mobil padahal 1 jam lagi otaknya begitu dibutuhkan sang ayah.

"Hallo, Xuan Yi.." ucap namja itu lewat telefon.

"Iya Tuan Xi."

"Jika 20 menit lagi aku belum sampai sampaikan pada baba untuk melanjutkan meeting tanpa aku."

"Tuan masih dijalan?."

"Hembbb."

"Baiklah tuan."

Klik!. Setelah menghubungi sekertarisnya Luhan segera menjelajahi akun instagramnya. Melihat postan terakhirnya mendapat banyak like tidak membuat Luhan merasa senang atau apa pun. Namun melihat akun Oohsehun melike postnya membuat darah namja itu berdesir..

"Se.. Hun.." guman Luhan.

Hanya dengan sebuah like membuat Luhan menjelajahi tentang pemilik akun yang 5 tahun ini sudah tidak ada kabar.

Semua beritannya selalu berkaitan dengan Exotic tidak ada hal pribadi kecuali bahwa Sehun melakukan hubungan dengan Boa beberapa tahun lalu itu karena kontrak.

Merasa menyedihkan Luhan berencana menutup hpnya sebelum sebuah artikel tentang Sehun yang akan syuting di China terlihat jelas.

"Di.. Dia akan kesini?." guman Luhan sedikit terlonjak.

"Tuan tidak apa?." tanya sang sopir karena majikannya itu sedikit melonjak dibangkunya. Luhan hanya menggeleng tanpa menatap sang sopir yang bingung.

.

.

.

Sesampai di Beijing Sehun segera menuju hotel yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Hah.. Kamarnya tidak dikunci?." ucap Sehun ketika membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya lagi nomor kamarnya.

"Benar nomor 9. Ah sudahlah." Sehun mengabaikan bahwa kamarnya tidak terkunci dan memilih masuk.

Ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya hp yang berada disaku celananya berdering. Segera saja Sehun melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Boa Noona Call

"Hallo Sehun."

"Ya hallo."

"Apa kamu sudah sampai?."

"Baru saja. Ada apa Noona?"

"Ania. Hanya hati-hati."

"Maksud noona?."

"Hhhh tidak apa Sehunah.. Istirahatlah."

"Eumm."

Setelah mematikan panggilan tadi Sehun segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Harum ini.. Seperti dia.." guman Sehun yang tengah menikmati aroma yang keluar dari kasur yang dia tiduri.

Cklek.

"Si.. Siapa kamu??." tanya seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun segera melihat kearah kamar mandi. Seketika keduanya terkejut.

"Se... Sehun!!."

"Luhan!!!."

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

Yey!! HunHan ketemu! *Tear ngaco banget ya alurnya *Hiks ngegas pula ((

Ini enaknya ratenya M apa T aja yaa -,- Im butuh sarannya...

Dan makasih buat kakak2 yang mau baca ff saya terlebih yang mau nyempetin review, ngefavorite juga ngefollow ff saya.. :"*

Jangan bosen-bosen ya :((

 **-YDSCE_IM-**


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinta itu tidak salah hanya saja takdir kadang membuatnya terlihat berdosa,- **HunHan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

Stay With Me; Please?!

5

.

.

.

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Suara langkah yang menyerupai lari tersebut nampak menggema dipenjuru jalan menuju kamar nomor 9.

Cklek! Dia yang berlari tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya setelah memasuki kamar menuju seluruh ruangan mencari satu sosok yang 10 menit yang lalu menghubunginya bahwa dia salah kamar.

"Sehun!." panggil namja itu kemudian mendekati Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama Luhan dan beberapa orang yang penting.

"Manager Hyung!." panggil Sehun. Yang dipanggil mencari sosok lain yang bertanggung jawab atas aktornya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Bukankah anda sudah mengatakan bahwa penginapan juga keperluan Sehun selama di Beijing adalah tanggung jawab anda semua!." sang manager meminta penjelasan pada sutradara Kim yang memang bertanggung jawab atas aktornya itu.

"Maaf tuan.." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Y.M Noh manager Oh Sehun."

"Ah.. Maaf manager Noh ini kesalahan pihak hotel saya." Potong Luhan.

"Anda?."

"Saya Xi Lu Han pemilik hotel ini. Setelah saya cari tau ini hanya kesalahan dalam menulis nama. Mungkin kemarin pihak hotel tidak tau jika saya telah membooking kamar ini dan membuat satu kamar ini atas nama saya dan tuan Oh Sehun. tentang kunci yang ganda mungkin dulu ada masalah."

"Ahh.. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan nasib Sehun. Apa dia akan pindah kamar?." semua yang disana nampak menegang lebih tepatnya hanya sutradara Kim.

"Manager Noh. Sebenarnya seluruh kamar hotel ini sudah penuh.bagaimana jika menunggu sebentar karena asisten ku tengah mencari hotel lain." ucap lirih manager Kim. Tanpa perlu memikirkan jawaban sang manager sudah mengambil hpnya melihat jadwal Oh Sehun.

"Kamu taukan sutradara Kim. Oh Sehun itu memiliki jadwal yang padat. Besuk setelah syuting dia ada pemotretan. Jika mencari hotel lain aku tidak bisa menjamin aktor ku ini bisa istirahat tepat waktu. Jadi lebih baik..."

"Biarkan dia disini. Ini juga kesalahan kami. Jadi dia bisa istirahat disini menunggu hari esuk." saran Luhan membuat beberapa dari mereka menghela nafas tenang dan seorang tengah kaget.

"Benarkah?." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih tuan Xi!." ucap sang sutradara kemudian menjabat tangan Luhan dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

Setelah _clear_ mereka segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan juga Sehun.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamana pelayanan hotel saya." ucap Luhan tulus. Sehun hanya diam dan menatap lekat mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan keluar!." sebelum mengambil kunci mobil Sehun menahan tangan Luhan.

"Kemana?." tanya Sehun.

"Aku akan tidur di mobil."

"Mwo? Kenapa? Kamu bisa tidur disini."

"Emm itu.."

"Apa kamu tidak nyaman? Kalau iya aku saja yang keluar."

"Bukan. Hanya saja aku kira kamu tidak akan tidur nyenyak." lirih Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pasti tidur nyenyak karena kelelahan. _Lebih tepatnya aku akan terjaga karena ada kamu.._." tambah Sehun dalam hati.

"Ba- baiklah." Luhanpun segera beranjak mendekati lemari mengambil selimut dan bantal yang lain kemudian menuju sofa sebelum Sehun merampasnya.

"Aku yang menumpang jadi jika ada yang tidur di sofa itu aku." ucap Sehun.

"Besuk kamu ada pemotretan seharian. Jika tidur disofa kecil ini aku tidak yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja besuk." balas Luhan. Sehun nampak berfikir. Ahhh tentu dia akan sakit punggung tapi dia harus apa.

"Tidurlah bersama ku di kasur." tawar Luhan membuat Sehun membelalak kaget.

"Kenapa? Anggap saja kita teman yang tengan menginap bersama." lanjut Luhan.

"Teman? Ahh ya itu ide bagus. Bagaimana pun aku memiliki jadwal yang padat jika aku sakit mungkin semua akan berantakan. Gomawo."

Keduanya segera berbaring namun ada guling yang membatasi keduanya. Luhan tidur memunggungi Sehun sedangkan Sehun tidur terlentang. Entahlah capek dalam perjalanan tadi tiba-tiba lenyap digantikan dengan rasa penasaran tentang namja disampingnya itu.

"Lu.." panggil lirih Sehun berharap namja itu masih terjaga.

"Emm.."

"Sudah tidur?."

"Ya jika kamu tidak memanggil ku. Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?." Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Seketika keduanya diam. Itu karena jatung keduanya tengah berlomba-lomba dengan kecepatannya.

"Hanya.. Emm." Sehun menatap langit-lagit kamar. "Apa kabar?."

"Baik. Kamu sendiri?."

"Tidak terlalu."

"Emm.."

Hening. Luhan begitu asik menatap pria yang 5 tahun ini begitu dia rindukan. Mata, Hidung , Bibir bahkan dagu itu masih sama. Hanya mungkin hatinya sudah berbeda.

Membayangkan jika hati Sehun telah dimiliki orang lain membuat dadanya sesak dan perutnya mual.

"Lu.." Sehun tidur miring menatap kearah kedua mata rusa itu. "Apa kamu sudah menikah?." pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan mengerenyit. Menikah? Ayolah.

"Hah? Menikah?."

"Ya. Kamu begitu sukses aku kira kamu butuh pendamping untuk membantu mu."

"Hhhh aku tidak butuh pendamping jika ada laptop juga asisten. Hhh." Luhan nampak geli membayangkan dia memiliki suami/istri. Namun tawa lepas Luhan nampak membuat namja disebelahnya perlahan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Cantik.." guman Sehun tapi terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Ehemm.." Luhan nampak salah tingkah. "Dann.. Dan bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kamu sudah.. Em memiliki pengganti.. Bia? aku dengar kalian berakhir."

"Bia?."

"Ehhh Boa?."

"Kami hanya teman."

"Bukannya kalian menjalin..."

"Sudah dijelaskan bukan jika itu hanya dunia hiburan. Aku tidak pernah menganggap Boa noona lebih dari noona ku." jelas Sehun. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Seharusnya kamu bertanya apa aku memiliki pengganti mu." Luhan nampak menatap Sehun menunggu jawaban.

"Dan jawabanya Tidak." lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan tiba-tiba merasa malu.

"Wae? Bu.. Bukannya kamu memiliki banya penggemar. Apalagi diagency mu banyak yeoja cantik." ujar Luhan sembari mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain selama itu bukan mata Sehun.

"Apa perlu bertanya. Secantik apapun itu tidak akan melebihi Luhan ku." ucap Sehun yakin dengan senyum terpantri dibibirnya.

Awalnya Luhan nampak merona dengan penuturan Sehun namun sedetik kemudian dia ingat bagaimana Sehun benar-benar melepasnya 5 tahun lalu.

"Benarkah? Heh.. Tapi sayang Luhan mu telah kau lepas 5 tahun lalu." ujar Luhan pelan kemudian berbaring memunggungi Sehun. Sehun tersadar Luhan masih mengingat kejadian dia melepasnya didepan gedung SM 5 tahun yang lalu. Sehun sedikit gusar dia ingin menjelaskan beberapa kebenaran hari itu.

"Lu itu.."

"Maaf Sehun besuk aku ada rapat. Aku tidak bisa terjaga lebih lama lagi. Aku tidur." Tutup Luhan.

"Tapi aku masih ingin berbincang dengan mu." guman lirih Sehun.

"Hah.. Jalja Lu." ucap Sehun setelah tak ada pergerakan dari Luhan yang Sehun fikir namja itu benar-benar telah tidur.

"I miss U." kata terakhir sebelum Sehun benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Merasa Sehun benar-benar telah tertidur Luhan perlahan berbalik untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang telah terlelap.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya seolah membelai pipi Sehun. "Miss U too." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun terbangun sendiri. Luhan? Namja itu sungguh-sungguh memiliki rapat pagi-pagi hingga membuatnya terbangun ketika Sehun masih terlelap.

Sehun yang baru tersadar nampak terduduk sembari mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawanya yang masih berterbangan. Merasa sudah sadar sepenuhnya sehun merenggangkan ototnya ketika matanya menatap ke atas meja di dalam kamar Sehun menemukan nampan berisi makanan dan sebuah kertas.

"Maaf aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat aku tidak mau dengar nampan ini diambil masih ada sisanya ..."

Sehun tersenyum mengetahui Luhan memikirkan sarapannya.

".. Jika nanti belum ada hotel yang cocok juga kamar dihotel ini masih penuh tidak masalah kamu istirahat disini. Dan aku akan pulang malam. Ps. Lu Han."

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhannya masih memiliki perhatian untuk nya.

"Pasti aku habiskan!." ucap Sehun yakin kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

20 menit berlalu. Sehun yang tadi kumuh(?) sekarang sudah tampan dengan kaos orange yang dilapisi kemeja putih bermotif bunga-bunga dan lengan yang dilipat 3/4. Jangan lupa celana pendeknya menambah kesan sexy.

Merasa sudah siap segera saja Sehun menghampiri sarapannya dan menyantapnya dengan senyum mengembang terus. Sehun memakannya sambil membayangkan ada Luhan disana. Hanya 5 menit seluruh mangkuk dan piring bahkan minum diatas nampan tadi sudah raib semua isinya.

"Kenyang.." guman Sehun setelah mengakhiri makannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Sehun yang baru saja membereskan piring-piring tadi menoleh kearah pintu karena ada yang mengetuk.

"Masih jam 7. Bukannya syuting nya jam 8 kenapa manager hyung sudah datang." guman Sehun menatap jam tangannya.

Tok! Tok!

"Ck. Bentar." Sehun segera menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Si..."

Namja ini.. Sehun mengenal namja yang mengetuk kamar hotelnya. Bukan sang manager tapi..

"Lo. Bukannya ini kamar Xi Lu Han?." tanya namja yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Iya. Kenapa?." tanya Sehun sedikit ketus membuat namja didepannya merasa aneh.

"Terus anda siapa?." tanya namja tadi sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Aku.."

Drttt.. Drtt... Hp namja tadi bergetar membuat Sehun berhenti berbicara.

"Halo. Ya Lu." namja tadi mengangkat telefon yang Sehun fikir dari Luhan.

"Aku didepan kamar mu. Dan.. Ada namja lain." ucapnya menatap kearah Sehun.

"Ah.. Ya ya ya. Baiklah prince. Oke oke. Bye. Muachh.." nampaknya ucapan namja didepan Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit geram.

"Maaf mengganggu pagi mu tuan Oh. Saya permisi." ucap namja tadi dengan sebuah senyum kemudian pergi.

"Kris Wu." ucap Sehun pelan dan sedikit menggeram mengingat dia namja yang 5 tahun lalu membawa Luhan pergi dan mengaku tunangan Luhan. Membuat Sehun gelap mata dan tidak mencegah Luhan pergi.

.

.

.

Nampaknya kedatangan Kris tadi membuat sosok Sehun kehilangan semangat yang tadinya menggebu-gebu.

"Ada apa dengan mu Hun? Ada masalah?." tanya sang manager yang bingung karena Sehun begitu gusar.

"Tidak ada hyung. Hanya gugup."

"Sungguh?." Sehun hanya mengangguk.

1 jam berlalu, selama itu pula sang sutradara menggunakan untuk 1 adegan saja. Seharusnya dalam 1 jam ada 3-4 adegan namun karena mood Sehun benar-benar dalam tingkat sebal itu mempengaruhi aktingnya membuat sutradara harus mengulang 1 adegan hingga 1 jam lamanya.

"Hah.." Sehun segera duduk dibangku yang disiapkan khususnya setelah sang sutradara mengatakan bahwa mereka istirahat sebentar.

"Ini Coffe pesanan mu." seorang yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai penata busana juga bertanggung jawab atas make up Oh Sehun tersebut menyodorkan sebuah Cup Coffe.

"Gomawo Noona! Istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan kembali syuting 30 menit lagi." yang disuruh hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Setelah kepergian yeoja tadi Sehun segera mengambil sebuah Cup Coffe yang memang dia pesan. Sehun menyesap penuh rasa dan menikmati aroma coffe yang begitu kental mengingatkannya pada sosok rusa yang begitu mencintai minuman tersebut.

"Cih. Apa mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan? Tapi bukannya Luhan belum menikah??." guman Sehun.

"Sial seharusnya aku menanyakan pada dia!."

"Pada siapa?."

Sehun segera menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sangat dia kenal. Luhan.

"Lu.. Luhan apa yang.."

"Astaga tuan Xi! Kemarilah. Aku kira anda tidak akan berkunjung!." sutradara Kim tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret Luhan menuju penggarapan drama.

Sehun yang sadar Luhan nya (?) sudah tidak ada segera beranjak menuju Luhannya berada.

"Oh iya terimakasih sudah begitu baik mau berkunjung." ujar sutradara Kim.

"Hhh hanya mampir karena seseorang." ucap Luhan membuat sosok Sehun dibelakangnya sudah merona.

"Hai Lu!." teriak seseorang yang tengah berlari ke arah Luhan. Kemudian merangkul Luhan.

"Apa sudah lama?." Luhan nampak kesal.

"Kamu fikir?!."

"Hhh maaf.."

"Tuan Wu Yi Feng dari Xi Corp?" tanya sutradara Kim bersemangat saat mengenali namja didepannya itu.

"Eh.. Iya." seketika sutradara Kim melojak dan menyalami namja tadi.

"Wahhh saya tidak menyangka jika saya bertemu pengusaha sukses seperti anda. Saya sutradara Kim. Jika anda pernah mendengar drama-drama terkenal seperti DOTS, Goblin dan banyak lagi itu berada di kendali saya!." ujar sutradara Kim bangga. (boong yaa :V)

"Ahh ya saya tau." ucap Yi Feng kikuk.

"Terus hubungan anda berdua?." sutradara Kim menunjuk Luhan dan Yi Feng.

"Dia.."

"Saya tunangannya!." sela Luhan. Yi Feng nampak menatap Luhan kaget begitu juga Sutradara Kim. Dan tidak dipungkiri dibelakang mereka ada sosok yang memanas. Tanganya mengepal dan rahanganya mengeras. Ini sama persis 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Wah! Anda berdua sangat cocok." ujar sutradara Kim.

"Terimakasih." balas Luhan sedikit melirik ke belakang melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sehun tengah menahan sesuatu yang mengganggu.

"Oh Sehun! Ada telefon untuk mu!." teriak sang manager membuat Sehun segera pergi dengan perasaan kesalnya.

"Hallo!." ucap Sehun sedikit kesal karena kejadian tadi.

"Sehun kamu baik..?." Sehun melihat siapa yang menelefonnya.

"Eh.. Iya noona ada apa?." suarannya sedikit melembut saat tau Boa yang menelefonnya.

"Kamu pasti sedang marah."

"Bukan noona aku hanya lelah. Kenapa menelefon ku?."

"Hanya ingin bertanya. Bagaimana hari mu?."

"Baru sehari noona dan ya sedikit sial juga beruntung. Entahlah." ucap Sehun sembari mencari tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?."

"Eh! Dari mana Noona tau ada namja itu?."

"Tentu aku yang merencanakan."

"Meren- jangan bilang masalah kamar hotel itu noona yang membuatnya!."

"Sayangnya Iya!."

"Astaga noona. Bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa?."

"Aku hanya meminta kepada appa. Itu semua karena dirimu terlalu lambat. Jika aku tidak merencanakan hal itu aku tidak yakin kalian bisa bertemu dengannya meski kamu tinggal 1 bulan disana."

"Ya ya ya aku tau. Lagipula buat apa."

"Huh! Buat apa? Ya untuk mengejarnya lagi. Aku bosan melihat mu seperti mayat hidup karena merindukannya."

"Dan itu percuma jika dia sudah bertunangan."

"Bertunangan? Dengan Yi Fan?."

"Bukan tapi Yi Feng."

"Ahhh dia asisten Luhan asal kau tau."

"Huh?."

"Apa kamu tidak ingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu saat ada yang mengaku tunangan Luhan. Ini sama persis dan lagi-lagi keduanya hanya asisten keluarga Xi." Jelas Boa.

"Sungguh? Darimana noona tau?."

"Kau benar-benar meremehkan ku Oh Sehun. Kamu fikir Xi Corp itu siapa? Dia salah satu pemegang saham di SM ENT. Dan itu atas nama Xi Luhan."

"Lu han?."

"Ya. Luhan. Dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan mu. Dia masih mengikat mu dengan banyak membantu mu tetap bersinar di dunia hiburan. Dan tentang drama-drama yang kamu lakukan itu juga ada campur tangan Xi Corp. Jadi buatlah aku tidak menyesal membantu mu sejauh ini."

"Noona..."

"Gomawo! Aku janji jika ini berhasil aku akan memberikan banyak hadiah nanti!!."

"Ya aku menunggu!."

"Saranghae Boa noona!!!." Sehun nampak berteriak senang kemudian menutup panggilannya tanpa sadar Luhan mendengar teriakan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

Udah denger Luhan dating? Di iyain ajah ya :(( Mau marah-marah juga gak guna spam apalagi. Udah gede juga. Yang penting Luhan sama Sehun pernah bersama #hiks HHHS gk bakal mati karena berita ini kan :((

Makasih buat yang sempetin review, klik follow, juga klik favorite * tidak ketinggal para ghost readers tercintah.. Jangan bosen-bosen baca ya kakak2 :)))

Sarannya ditunggu: Kritikan juga: Berhubung saya anak baru di ffn, saya kurang tau cara balas review :D saya balesnya kek koment, jadi maaf kalau saya aneh gak kaya author lain ((

Bye bye minggu depan :))

 **Ps**. Typo pasti ada karena tangan kadang gak bisa diajak barengan sama mata juga hati #hiks

 **-YDSCE_IM-**


	6. Chapter 6

_Cinta itu tidak salah hanya saja, kadang takdir membuatnya terlihat berdosa **,- HunHan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

Stay With Me; Please?!

6

.

.

.

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

"Oh Sehun ada telefon untuk mu!." Yang dipanggil segera pergi meninggalkan beberapa orang disana.

"Ahhh dia.." Wu Yi Feng sadar kenapa Luhan mengaku tunanganan nya tadi.

"Wae Ge?."

"Ck. Kekanakan sekali Lu." bisik Yi Feng.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?."

"Pura-puralah polos dan tunggu namja itu benar-benar meninggalkan mu." sindir Yi Feng membuat Luhan mendelik.

"Sok tau." Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan Yi Feng dan sutradara Kim.

"Tempat yang bagus." guman Luhan sembari melihat sekitar tempat syuting.

"Saranghae Boa noona!!." hingga teriakan seorang Oh Sehun bahkan wajah berserinya membuat Luhan merasa muak berada ditempat ini. Katakan Luhan tidak suka atau cemburu.

"Mau kemana?." Yi Feng yang tadinya ingin menghampiri Luhan sedikit bingung karena Luhan tiba-tiba jalan kearah nya.

"Kantor."

"Hah? Kenapa? Bukannya ingin melihat si Dia." Luhan pergi tanpa menjawab Yi Feng membuat sekertaris keluarga Xi selama 10 tahun lamanya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah tuan mudanya.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan serangkai kegiatan seharian, Oh Sehun segera menuju kamar hotel karena tubuhnya membutuhkan kasur yang lembut dan hangat.

 _Cklek!_

Sehun membuka pintu kamar pelan berharap sang rusa sudah menunggu nya. Namun nihil karena kamar tersebut masih kosong.

"Huh! Begitu sibuknya hingga jam segini belum pulang." ujar Sehun sambil menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Sehun segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selesai membersihkan diri Sehun mengambil hp yang berada di atas kasur.

"Hah. Seharusnya aku meminta nomor hpnya. Hah- apa dia sudah makan? Ishh aku kelaparan tapi aku ingin makan bersamanya." gerutu Sehun kemudian menaruh asal hpnya dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

"Lu~" ini ke 10 kalinya Wu Yi Fan nampak merengek ingin pulang karena sedari tadi sang direktur masih betah duduk dikursinya. Luhan hanya menatap sekilas kemudian fokus dengan dokumen didepannya.

" _Astaga_... Aku benar-benar akan membunuh si albino itu!." gerutu Yi Fan yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Luhan.

"Sebelum kamu menyentuhnya aku pastikan kamu sudah bertemu malaikat berjubah hitam."

"Ck. Karena itu pulanglah Lu.. Aku sudah lelah menemani mu disini. Aku juga ingin berkencan dengan panda kuu.."

"Hah..." Luhan menatap jam yang menunjukkan bahwa seharusnya dia sudah tidur dikamarnya. Dia juga sedikit iba melihat sahabat, sekertaris atau lebih dekatnya keluarga nya itu tengah memohon.

"Baiklah kita pulang."

"Yey!." setelahnya keduanya pulang.

.

.

.

"Lu bagaimana dirimu dan Sehun?." tanya Yi Fan yang tengah mengendari mobil untuk mengatar Luhan.

"Apa?."

"Bukankah kalian tidur bersama.."

"Hanya tidur satu ranjang."

"Ya terserah. Bagaimana apa dia banyak berubah."

"Entah. Kami tidak banyak bicara."

"Ihh harusnya kamu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali padanya."

"Apa kembali? Kenapa? Aku tidak pergi."

"Kamu lari Lu."

"Tidak! Aku hanya.."

"Hanya menyerah?."

"Yak!! Kenapa kamu memojokan ku. Lagi pula dia yang memutuskan ku bahkan tidak meminta ku untuk tinggal dulu."

"Hhh ya terserah saja. Hanya aku ingatkan jangan terlalu jual mahal. Aku dengar Sehun seperti mayat hidup sejak kepergian mu."

"Dari mana kamu tau?."

"Apa kamu lupa bahwa kita menanam saham di SM ENT? Anak pemilik SM ENT lah yang memberitahu ku."

"Bia?."

"Bia?." Yi Fan nampak berfikir hingga.

"Astaga Boa Lu.. B O A.."

Yi Fan nampak gemas karena Luhan selalu salah menyebut nama yeoja yang 5 tahun lalu mendapat bendera perang dari namja mungil dibelakangnya.

"Iya Boa atau Bia atau siapalah. Dia yang memberitahu mu?."

"Iyap!."

"Cih."

"Wae Lu? Masih marah sama yeoja cantik itu?."

"Cantik? Mungkin kamu perlu pergi ke rumah sakit takut mata mu katarak."

"Jangan terlalu cemburu. Dia sangat baik Lu."

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Dasar pembohong."

"Tapi sungguh dia banyak membantu mu dan Sehun."

"Aku keluar." ucap Luhan ketika sadar sudah sampai didepan hotel tempatnya tinggal mengabaikan ucapan Yi Fan.

"Ck. Dasar keras kepala." gerutu Yi Fan.

"Oh iya Lu. Kapan kamu akan pulang!." teriak Yi Fan dari dalam mobil membuat Luhan berhenti dan menoleh.

"Setelah baba menarik ucapannya. Selama itu juga aku akan tinggal disini."

"Jangan terlalu keras Lu. Lebih baik bicara baik-baik sama baba mu jangan suka melarikan diri."

"Ya ya ya." lagi dan lagi Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Yi Fan.

"Hah dasar bocah." Yi Fan sudah biasa diabaikan jadi dia tidak ambil pusing kemudian pulang.

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sambutan dari seluruh staf yang bertemu dijalan. Luhan nampak jengah karena semua orang nampak membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ketika melihat pintu life terbuka buru-buru Luhan masuk.

Ditekannya lantai 6. Ting. Luhan keluar life dengan perasaan sedikit lega karena dia tidak akan bertemu banyak staf yang akan membungkuk padanya seolah dia anak perdana menteri.

"Eh.. Manager Noh." Luhan menyapa sosok namja yang berjalan kearahnya yang dia yakini manager Oh Sehun.

"Tuan Luhan?."

"Ya. Dan emm panggil Luhan saja." ucap Luhan kikuk karena panggilan tuan sedikit berlebihan.

"Ehh baiklah Luhan. Baru pulang?."

"Ya Tuan.."

"Hyung saja." potong manager Noh.

"Ya Hy..Hyung.."

"Itu lebih baik. Untuk pria lajang dan mapan seperti mu pulang jam segini terlalu berlebihan."

"Hhh hanya karena masih lajang aku ingin menghabiskan hari ku mencari uang. Hyung baru mengantar Sehun?."

"Ah tidak aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa dia sudah makan karena tadi ketika semua orang makan di lokasi syuting dia pulang dulu. Tapi aku rasa saat ini dia sudah tidur." jelas Manager Noh.

"Nanti biar aku tanyakan."

"Terimakasih dan maaf menggangu hari mu karena Sehun masih menumpang dikamar mu."

"Tidak masalah hyung."

"Ya sudah segeralah tidur sepertinya kamu sudah lelah."

"Ya." dan Luhan segera menuju kamar sedangkan manager Noh menuju life.

 _Cklek!_

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar disana nampak Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Perlahan Luhan menghampiri ranjang.

"Ck. Kenapa tidur mu seperti bocah." ucap Luhan pelan saat melihat Sehun terlelap begitu menggemaskan. Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah yang dulu ia gilai dan mungkin saat ini masih sangat dia gilai.

"Mata ini, hidung ini, bibir ini, rahang ini.. Ish menyebalkan hanya 5 tahun dan kau bertambah sexy saja." gerutu Luhan ketika sadar namja itu berubah lebih banyak dari pada dirinya.

Luhan segera berdiri hendak mandi jika tidak ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Se.. Sehun.." pemilik nama yang memang sudah bangun segera mendudukkan diri.

"Eum.. Wae?."

"Sejak kapan kamu bangun?."

"Ah sejak. Kamu mengataiku tidur seperti bocah."

"Mwo?! Yak!! Kenapa kamu pura-pura tidur?!." Luhan nampak kesal bahkan dia melepas genggaman Sehun.

"Aku.."

"Menyebalkan!." Luhan yang memang sudah begitu malu tertangkap basah memperhatikan sang mantan segera pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa salah ku?." guman Sehun yang nampak terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan.

20 menit

30 menit

1 jam

"Cukup!." ujar Sehun karena selama itu juga Luhan belum keluar dari kamar mandi membuat Sehun berfikir Luhan kenapa-napa.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Lu.. Luhan. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?." tak ada sautan membuat Sehun semakin khawatir.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Lu!!. Aku dobrak ya!!."

 _Cklek_. Ketika Sehun sudah bersiap pintu kamar mandinya terbuka sedikit.

"Lu kamu baikkan?."

Luhan hanya menyumbulkan kepalanya.

"Lu kamu.."

"Em Hun. Bisa ambilkan baju."

"Hah?."

"Aku lupa membawa baju. Bisa ambilkan dilemari." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Astaga Lu. Kamu tidak keluar hanya karena lupa membawa baju."

"Aku.."

"Apa kamu malu? Ayolah Lu bahkan dulu kita sering mandi bersama. Bahkan tubuh mu.."

"Yak kenapa membahas itu. Aku hanya meminta mu mengambilkan baju. Jika tidak mau ya sudah keluar dulu sana." Luhan nampak sebal.

"Ya ya ya aku ambilkan. Astaga bocah ini." Sehun berjalan ke lemari dengan terkekeh. Sehun memilih baju-baju Luhan yang banyak.

"Lu celana dalam mu dimana?!."

"YA DI... celana dalam?."

"Dimana?! Apa masih didalam koper?!."

"Astaga jangan sampai dia melihatnya.." guman Luhan segera keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang kebawah.

"Yak!! Jangan dibuka!!." Sehun yang tadinya mau membuka koper Luhan terhenti kemudian berbalik melihat Luhan yang lari kearahnya.

"Wae? Bukannya kamu menyuruhku mengambil baju untuk mu?."

"Sudahlah. Biar aku ambil sendiri." Luhan mendorong pelan Sehun agar sedikit menjauh dari koper yang berisi harga dirinya maksudnya dalamannya.

Sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang. Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di ranjang sembari menatap Luhan yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Luhan sendiri nampak buru-buru karena sadar Sehun menatap kearahnya.

"Ishh alihkan pandangan mu Oh Sehun!!." ucap Luhan sembari menatap kearah Sehun.

"Wae?."

"Kamu seperti pria mata belang."

"Bagaimana bisa? Ya ampun!."

"Sudahlah berbaliklah aku ingin mengenakan baju."

"Ck. Ya! Nona!." Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang sedikit marah karena panggilan Sehun.

"Selesai?."

"Belum."

"Lama sekali sih Lu."

"Sabar.. Lah.."

"Sudah?."

"Sudah!." segera Sehun berbalik dan begitu takjub melihat Luhan yang begitu manis dengan kemeja putih juga celana jins selututnya.

"Wae?." Luhan sedikit risih melihat Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sempurna." guman Sehun membuat Luhan salah tingkah. Bahkan Luhan begitu bergembiran mendengar pujian Sehun hingga dia ingin lari dan memeluk Sehun jika tidak ingat statusnya.

"Ingat Lu dia mantan.. Mantan!." teriak Luhan dalam hati.

"Ehem.. Kamu sudah makan?." tanya Luhan.

"Belum aku menunggu mu. Apa kamu sudah?."

"Be.. Lum." ucap Luhan berbohong padahal tadi dia sudah dibelikan makan oleh Yi Fan.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama." Sehun segera turun dari ranjang dan mengambil jaket nya.

"Kemana?."

"Kemana saja kalau bisa masakan rumah."

"Seperti ini?."

"Huh?."

"Yak Oh Sehun! Apa kamu lupa kamu seorang aktor? Aku tidak suka makan malan ku terganggu dengan mata yang menatap kearah ku."

"Ehh benar."

"Gunakan masker juga kaca mata bagaimana?."

"Ania. Itu merepotkan. Kita pesan saja.." Sehun nampak kurang semangat karena rencana makan makanan rumahan gagal.

"Ayo ikut aku saja." Luhan segera menggandeng Sehun keluar hotel.

Tak lama keduanya sampai didepan kawasan apartement yang mewah.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Luhan. Sehun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kita kemana?."

"Apartement ku."

"Hah? Jika kamu punya apartement buat apa kamu tinggal dihotel?."

"Apartement ku ini jauh dari kantor jadi aku memutuskan tinggal dihotel itu hingga semua selesai."

"Oh.. Kamu tidak tinggal dengan mama baba mu?."

 _Cklek._

"Tidak."

"Wae bukannya kamu pergi ke China untuk bersamanya?."

"Oh Sehun ssi. Kamu terlalu banyak bertanya. Duduklah aku akan memasak." ucap Luhan menghentikan acara tanya jawab dengan sang mantan.

Ketika Luhan asik dengan dapur Sehun nampak berkeliling melihat tatanan ruangan Luhan yang Sehun fikir semua masih sama. Sehun begitu asik mengedarkan pandangnya hingga dia melihat bingkai foto yang digeletakkan.

"Ini.." sebuah senyum nampak berkembang dibibir Sehun karena melihat sebuah foto yang terdapat wajah Luhan dan dirinya.

"Hun.. Sehun.. Makanan sudah siap!." teriak Luhan membuat Sehun segera bergegas menuju dapur.

"Aku disini."

"Ini makan lah." Luhan menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng.

"Eumm pasti lezat." Sehun segera menyantap nasi goreng didepannya dengan nikmat. Luhan bahkan dibuat kaget.

"Wah kau begitu kelaparan." guman Luhan yang segera menyantap nasi gorengnya.

10 menit berlalu dan piring Sehun juga Luhan sudah kosong.

"Ini sangat nikmat." puji Sehun membuat Luhan senang.

"Biar aku bantu." Sehun berdiri hendak membantu Luhan yang membereskan piring.

"Tidak usah. Duduk sana saja." Sehunpun menuruti dan memilih duduk memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang membersihkan piring.

"Lu.."

"Eum.."

"Lu.."

"Luhan.."

"Kenapa?!." Luhan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Sehun.

"Ania. Hanya ingin memanggil nama mu."

"Ish.." Luhan mendengus. Dia kembali fokus dengan piringnya hingga Luhan merasakan ada sebuah dahi menempel pada pundaknya.

"Sehun."

"Hah.. Besuk.. Besuk aku akan pindah."

"Pindah.." tiba-tiba piring dalam pegangan Luhan terlepas.

"Eum.. Mungkin kita.."

"Jadi kamu akan pergi?."

"Iya aku akan.."

"Pergilah.." Luhan mulai merasa panas pada kedua matanya. Entah kenapa rasanya akan jauh dengan Sehun itu sedikit menyakitinya.

"Pergilah dan jangan muncul lagi." Luhan membersihkan tangannya kemudian hendak pergi jika Sehun tidak segera menariknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan marah."

"Aku tidak marah. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan. Kamu sudah memutuskan ku 5 tahun lalu. Jadi pergilah."

"Lu.. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan ku dulu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi."

"Hah... Benarkah?." tanya Luhan meremehkan. Sehun menarik Luhan sehingga dia bisa bertatap muka.

"Iya. Aku tidak bermaksud Lu dan yeoja itu Boa noona. Dia hanya teman sungguh.."

"Dan apa kamu tau bagaimana sakitnya aku saat kamu mengabaikan ku dan memilih yeoja itu? Sakit Hun.. Itu terlalu sakit.. Hiks.. Kamu hiks tega." hancur sudah pertahanan Luhan dia menangis sambil memukul Sehun.

"Mian.. Mian.." guman Sehun sambik berusaha memeluk Luhan yang masih berontak.

"Aku takut Hun.. Takut saat kau benar-benar melepas ku.. Aku takut saat kau benar-benar membenci ku saat.. Eummhh." Sehun tidak tahan mendengar Luhan membicarakan masa lalunya secepatnya dia bungkam mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya. Bukan ciuman nafsu hanya rasa rindu dan sakit disana.

"Eummmh.. Hun..eumm." Luhan mendorong Sehun karena sudah kehabisan nafas. Sehunpun melepas ciumannya kemudian menatap kearah mata Luhan yang sembab.

"Lu.. Aku sangat menyesal bertingkah kekanakan saat itu. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin kamu tidak berubah jauh. Aku tau jauh sebelum mengenal ku kamu murid yang rajin dan taat aturan. Jadi aku sangat marah jika kamu melanggar semua karena aku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud lain. Aku juga membenci mulut ku yang dengan menjijikan mengatakan bahwa kamu bodoh.. Aku.." seperti Sehun kali ini Luhan juga tidak ingin mendengar Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Luhan menciumnya lembut.

"Aku tau.. Aku juga minta maaf.." ucap Luhan ditengah acara berciumannya.

"Ini terlambat tapi maukah kau tetap bersama ku?." lirih Luhan. Sehun hanya menatap penuh perasaan.

"Tanpa kau minta Lu. Aku selalu bersama mu.."

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman.

"Hah... Hah.. Hah.." Luhan nampak kewalahan dengan ciumannya sendiri membuat Sehun terkikik.

"Wae?."

"Ania. Ini benar-benar membuktikan bahwa kamu pihak yang menerima."

"Mwo?. Bagaimana bisa?!."

"Kamu tidak ahli dalam berciuman." bisik Sehun didekat telinga Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan meremang.

"Yak!!."

"Hhhh oh iya Lu. Umur mu berapa?."

"24 tahun ini wae?."

"Sudah dewasa."

"Apa maksud mu?."

"Sehun.. Kamu mau apa?." Luhan berjalan kebelakang sedangkan Sehun mendekat hingga dia bisa memegang pinggang Luhan.

"Apa yang eummm.." terlambat Sehun sudah mencium Luhan.

Luhan awalnya memberontak tapi hanya beberapa saat karena ketika dia sudah merasa lemas dia hanya pasrah. Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun membuat pemilik leher semakin bersemangat dan menuntun Luhan menuju kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

"Cpk.. Cpk.. Cpk.." suara kecupan terdengar keseluruh penjuru kamar. Pelakunya adalah sang aktor korea yang tengah menciumi tubuh mantannya yang sudah bertelanjang.

"Euh.. Hun.."

"Wae?." Sehun menghentikan acara mengecupnya.

"Jangan membesar-besarkan suara mu. Itu memalukan." lirih Luhan sambil menatap kearah samping dia terlalu malu menatap tubuh telanjang Sehun meski dulu mereka pernah mandi bersama.

"Tatap aku Lu.."

"Lu.."

"Ishh apa kamu akan berhenti jika aku menatap mu." Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Apa kamu tega akan berhenti sekarang? Lihat.." Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang menuju area bawah Sehun. Tanpa sadar pipi Luhan merona melihat sesuatu yang menegang disana.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau liat?." goda Sehun saat melihat Luhan merona.

"Arhh.." dengan sengaja Luhan menyenggol kebanggangan Sehun dengan kakinya.

"Lu shhh kamu benar-benar.." Sehunpun segera menerkam Luhan.

"Ahhh Sehunahhh.."

Disaat Sehun asik membasahi tubuh Luhan dengan air liurnya maka Luhan begitu asik mendesah juga mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Arghh.. Ah.. Sehuun.. Apa yang kamu lakukan!!.." Luhan berteriak saat merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti juniornya ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dia dibuat kaget dengan kegiatan Sehun yang tengah mengemut juniornya.

"Uhh.. Hun.."

"Ada apa? Hemm.." Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang mendesah.

"Sexy.." fikir Sehun.

"Hunn please jangan main-main uh.."

"Uhh sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak sabar.. Baiklah."

Sehun segera menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan kemudian melumat bibir merah muda Luhan.

"Euhhmmm.." Luhan sangat menikmati ciuman Sehun bahkan tangannya perlahan meraih tengkuk dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Sehun begitu ahli dalam melecehkan mulut Luhan terlihat bagaimana lidahnya dengan lihai mengorak arik isi mulut Luhan. Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam tangannya sudah menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Luhan dari kedua tonjolan hingga junior Luhan.

"Uh.. Hun.. Ahhnn.. Inihh nikmatthh.." rancau Luhan saat tangan Sehun mengocok juniornya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher Luhan dan memberi gigitan kecil yang membuat Luhan semakin mendesah nikmat. Tangannya bahkan sudah menyentuh hole Luhan sedikit memainkan lubang ketat itu membuat pemilik lubang itu menggeliat nikmat namun tak lama dia berteriak.

"Arghhhh!!! Sehun.. Sakit!! Keluarkannn.." Luhan nampak menggeliat kesakitan karena Sehun memasukan jari telunjuknya.

"Sabar Lu. Ini sangat ketat! Aku akan mencoba melonggarkannya." bahkan Sehun menambah jari tengahnya.

"SEHUN AH!! Satu saja ini sakitt.. Arghh Hun keluarkan.. Ahh.." Sehun menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Euhh Sehun disana!! Terus uhh Hun!! Lebihh cepathhhh.." teriak Luhan saat Sehun menyentuh tonjolan didalam lubang itu membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga karena jarinya bisa secepat itu menyentuh prostat Luhan.

"Ahhhhhh... Sehun~~~." Luhan merengek karena tiba-tiba Sehun menarik jarinya sebelum Luhan klimaks.

"Wae? Tadi katanya suruh keluar." goda Sehun.

"Sehunnn aku mau lagi..".

"Apa?."

Dengan lancang Luhan meraih jari Sehun dan menuntunnya menuju holenya.

"Uhh sepertihh inihh.. Ahh.." Luhan memainkan jari Sehun dilubangnya membuat Sehun yang melihat semua tingkah Luhan dibuat menganga.

"Wuahh!! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Lu!."

Sehun segera menarik jarinya dan menuntun tangan Luhan menuju pundaknya.

"Ini akan sangat sakit diawal jadi lakukan apapun yang membuat mu nyaman. Eum.." ucap Sehun kemudian mencium dahi Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Arhhh... Ini hikss sangat sakit Hun.. "

Melihat Luhan menitikan air mata membuat Sehun tidak tega.

"Baiklah aku akan melepaskan saja.." ketika Sehun hendak menarik keluar juniornya Luhan mendorong Sehun kemudian dia duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Arghhh.. Ahhh.."

"Euhhh.." Luhan dan Sehun mendesah lega karena junior Sehun telah sepenuhnya berada di dalamnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

"Lu kamu baik?."

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang berada dileher Sehun.

"Euhh.. Apa bisa bergerak sekarang.. Ini sangat sempit."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian dia bergerak naik turun dipangkuan Sehun. Namun itu hanya beberapa menit saja karena dia mulai lelah dan dengan singgap Sehun membantunya.

"Uhhh disanahhh.." Luhan memeluk erat leher Sehun saat prostatnya disodok.

"Ini sangat ketat!! Uhh nikmat Lu.."

"Sehun aku akan... Ahh.."

"Eummhhh.." Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya di perut Sehun.

Brak! Sehun segera mengganti posisi menindih Luhan.

Slebb! Tanpa aba-aba Sehun segera memasukkan lagi kejantanannya.

"Euhhh.. Ah.."

"Sehunnhh lebih cepat.."

"Baiklahhh.."

Sehun menyodok sangat cepat hingga Luhan tersentak-sentak diranjang.

"Uhh Sehun ahhh.."

"Ini sempit Luhhb.."

"Akuhh keluarhhh.."

"Bersamahhh.. Uhhh.."

"Eummhh.." Luhan mendesah nikmat saat cairan Sehun memenuhi lubangnya.

Sehun yang lemas segera menjatuhkan diri disamping Luhan tanpa melepas tautan keduannya.

"Kamu cantik." ucap Sehun sembari menyeka keringat didahi Luhan.

"Aku tampan!." bela Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Ya kamu tampan tapi cantik buat ku.." Luhan tersipu.

"Aku mencintai mu Lu."

"Aku juga.." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Apa?."

"Aku juga.."

"Kurang keras."

"Aku juga Sehun. Aku mencintai Mu!!." teriak Luhan sebal.

"Hhh sangat menggemaskan.." Sehun mencubit pela pipi yang dari tadi berwarna merah.

"Ishh sakit Hun.."

"Maaf sayang."

"Hun.."

"Wae?."

"Apa kita balikan?." tanya Luhan sembari memainkan jarinya di atas dada Sehun. Sehun menatap bingung.

"Maksudnya apa kita sepasang kekasih?." lanjut Luhan lirih.

"Kita tidak balikan." jawab Sehun santai membuat Luhan menatap sedih bahkan air matanya mulai menganak diujung matanya.

"Karena dari awal kita tetap sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak pernah mengakui kita berpisah." ujar Sehun.

"Hikss aku kira hikss kamu tidak ingin kembali bersama ku.." Luhan segera memeluk Sehun sedangkan Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Aku akan selalu kembali pada mu meski nanti kamu tidak ingin bersama ku. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak suka. Eumm." Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil terisak pelan.

"Sekarang tidurlah."

"Hun." Luhan sedikit melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Wae? Ada masalah?."

"Tentang Bia.. Eh Boa. Apa kalian benar-benar tidak memilik hubungan?."

"Astaga sudah aku katakan jika kami hanya teman." Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Luhan karena gemas namja mungilnya itu masih mempermasalahkan Boa.

"Tapi tadi aku dengan kamu bilang. Saranghae Boa noona.." ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya membuat Sehun tidak tahan jika tidak mengecupnya.

"Tadi ya.. Itu karena dia membantu ku bertemu dengan mu." Luhan menatap bingung.

"Hah.. Nyatanya kejadian kamar hotel itu campur tangannya."

"Sungguh?."

"Ya. Dia merasa bersalah membuat hubungan kita sempat renggang jadi dia berusaha agar kita bisa bersama."

"Ishh aku salah membencinya." guman Luhan.

"Hhh makanya jangan terlalu pencemburu."

"Jangan mengataiku. Apa kamu tidak pernah?." sindir Luhan.

"Ahh tentang cemburu. 2 namja yang kamu kenalkan sebagai tunangan mu itu siapa?." Sehun menatap tajam kearah Luhan membuat Luhan menyengir.

"Mereka asisten ku."

"Asisten? Tapi mereka terlalu dekat dengan mu aku tidak suka."

"Lihat!! Siapa yang pencemburu."

"Aku memang pencemburu jadi jangan coba-coba membuat aku cemburu atau aku akan menghukum mu dikamar seharian."

"Aku tidak takut!."

"Sungguh?!." tangan Sehun sudah berjalan menuju 2 tonjolan didada Luhan.

"Tapi tidak sekarang!." Luhan menghentikan tangan Sehun.

"Hhh aku tau sayang. Aku hanya menggoda mu." bisik Sehun.

"Ishh.."

"Sudahlah ayo tidur."

"Keluarkan Dia dulu.." Luhan menunjuk ke arah selakangnya.

"Biarkan dia bermalam disana abaikan saja." Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Ishh tapi risih Hun.."

"Dia akan bangun jika tidurnya diganggu aku tidak mau tidur kita juga terganggu.. Jadi biarkan saja ya.."

"Baiklah.."

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah kemudian mencari tempat yang nyaman dipelukan Sehun sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur begitu juga Sehun.

.

.

.

Perlahan matahari pagi ini masuk kedalam sebuah kamar membuat si Rusa yang terlelap sedikit terganggu hingga dia membuka matanya sedikit.

"Euhh.." lenguhan pagi itu terdengar. Saat diraba tidak ada orang lain disampingnya Luhan segera membuka matanya.

"Sehun.." Luhan melihat kesekeliling.

"Dimana dia." gumannya sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Ishhh.." Luhan mendesis karena tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit. Merasa belum terbiasa Luhan menyerah untuk bangun dan memilih untuk duduk hingga matanya melihat kearah samping disana ada sebuah makanan lengkap dengan air minum juga obat oles untuk lecet. Tapi bukan semua itu yang menjadi perhatian Luhan namun sebuah kertas kecil.

' _Maaf sayang aku pergi dulu, tadi manager hyung memanggilku katanya ada sesuatu yang penting. Jangan marah eum.. jangan ngambek juga. Aku janji setelah selesai aku akan menjemput mu juga meminta jatah morning kiss ku *. Jangan lupa sarapan juga obat jika lubang mungil mu masih sakit. Aku mencintai mu. Selalu.'_ _ps. Sehun suami tampan mu._

"Ishh menyebalkan!." Luhan nampak berucap sebal tapi pipinya berkata lain karena tengah merona.

"Biarkan aku tidak akan makan!." ucapnya dan memilih kembali tidur sebelum hpnya berdering.

"Hallo."

"Lu kamu dimana?."

"Yi Ge ada apa? Aku di apartement."

"Apartement? Tidak biasanya. Datanglah kekantor sekarang bisa?."

"Ya kemarin ada sedikit masalah. Ada apa?."

"Baba mu datang katanya ada urusan penting dengan mu."

"Apa?!. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Luhan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Butuh 1 jam hingga Luhan bisa menuju mobilnya dan melajukan dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Selamat pagi direktur!." sapa seluruh karyawan ketika melihat Luhan melewati mereka. Luhan hanya tersenyum sembari berjalan sedikit tertatih karena bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit.

"Lu kamu baik-baik saja?." tanya Yi Fan yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu ruangan bersama Yi Feng.

"Iya. Kenapa jalan mu seperti itu." tanya Yi Feng.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Dimana baba?."

"Didalam." Luhanpun segera masuk diikuti Yi Feng dan Yi Fan.

 _Cklek._

Luhan membuka ruangannya disana sudah ada Baba dan seorang yeoja.

"Baba.." panggil Luhan terhadap namja tua didepannya.

"Luhan. Kemari nak." Luhan pun berjalan kearah babanya.

"Apa yang baba lakukan disini tidak biasanya?."

"Luhan!." yeoja itu segera berdiri kemudian berlari kearah Luhan membuat Luhan kaget karena pelukan mendadak itu.

"Xiao Tong! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Dan kapan kamu kembali?."

"Astaga Lu. Satu-satu oke!. Aku kesini karena aku merindukan mu dan aku kembali 2 hari yang lalu." ucap yeoja itu mesra bahkan sedari tadi tangannya bergelantungan ditangan Luhan.

"Lama disini?."

"Aku tidak kembali."

"Kenapa?."

"Karena baba fikir jika pernikahan kalian lebih baik dipercepat saja. Lagi pula Xiao sudah selesai sekolahnya." saut ayah Luhan membuat Luhan kaget.

"Baba tapi.."

"Lu baba sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut campur perusahaan ini. Dan baba ingin kamu segera menggantikan baba. Jika kamu sudah menikahi Xiao baba akan tenang meninggalkan perusahaan ini untuk mu karena Xiao bisa membantu mu." ujar ayah Luhan.

"kamu taukan Lu keluarga Xi begitu mengharapkan hubungan mu dengan keluarga Xiao." tambah sang ayah.

Luhan benar-benar bingung dia melihat kearah kedua asistennya itu yang hanya menatap bingung juga.

"Bisa aku memikirkan nya lagi? Ini terlalu cepat dan mendadak."

"Kenapa Lu. Kamu tidak ingin menikah dengan ku?." Xiao mulai bersedih bahkan mulai menitikan air mata.

"Bukan itu Xiao. Aku hanya belum siap jika dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku menginginkan pernikahan yang matang bukan terburu-buru." hibur Luhan.

"Sungguh?."

"Em.." Xiao mulai tersenyum kemudian memeluk erat Luhan.

"Aku mencintai mu Lu!."

"Ya aku tau." Luhan hanya membalas pelukan itu seadanya tanpa perasaan.

 _"Sehunah apa yang harus aku lakukan?_." guman Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Dan Im up rate M. gimana rate M pertama Im? maaf kalau gak ngena :V soalnya baru pertama. kalau ada beberapa adegan yang sama di ff lain mohon maklum ya Im baca dulu baru nulis tapi Im gk plagian kok.

Katanya Luhan udah beli cincin ya (?) di nein aja ya biar pali mending fokus sama group ayah dulu lah (EXO) bunda abaikan dulu :((


	7. PENGUMUMAN!

**PENGUMUMAN!!**

 **-HIATUS-**

Hi HHS.. sebelumnya Im mau minta maaf sepertinya Im bakal hiatus lama. Im mau fokus sama vote EXO dulu di MAMA. :(( Soalnya Im jadi Admin di salah satu fanbase Philipina dan Im harus fokus di Vote.. karena itu Im gk bisa buat nulis terusan ff ini sementara ditambah Im juga sibuk kerja :'(( maaf yaaa.. Im tadinya mau maksa nulis tapi Im baca-baca itu aneh karena Im gak fokus :(

jadi Im putusin **HIATUS _sementara_** makasih pengertian kakak-kakak semua *

buat readers yang fandomnya EXO-L bantuin Vote EXO ya :))

 **-YDSCE_IM-**


	8. Chapter 7

_Cinta itu tidak salah hanya saja, kadang takdir membuatnya terlihat berdosa_ ** _,- HunHan_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

Stay With Me; Please?!

7

.

.

.

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

2 jam berlalu Luhan gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Xiao membeli beberapa keperluan luar biasa gadis China itu.

"Luhan." panggil Xiao membuat Luhan berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa?."

"Kamu tidak fokus."

"Hah?."

"Aku bertanya bagus ini apa ini?." tanya Xiao sambil memperlihatkan 2 baju berwarna biru muda dan merah muda.

"Ah.. Aku kira ini." tunjuk Luhan pada baju berwarna biru muda.

"Karena biru muda cocok dengan warna mata mu."

"Sungguh?." Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian yeoja itu tersipu.

"Sepertinya hp mu berdering sedari tadi Lu." ucap Xiao sambil menatap hp Luhan yang berada di tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi berdering namun Luhan abaikan.

"Ah.. Hanya panggilan spam."

"Mungkin penting. Angkatlah." Luhan menimang kemudian mengangguk dan pergi sedikit menjauh dari Xiao.

 _Wu Yi Fan call._

"Hallo Yi Fan ada apa?."

"Masih bersama nyonya Xi?." goda Yi Fan.

"Ck. Ucapan mu. Ya. Kenapa?."

"Aku rasa sebaiknya selesaikan dulu acara kencan kalian karena aku dengar Oh Sehun sudah membereskan perlengkapannya untuk pindah dari kamar mu."

" _Pindah_..? Astaga.." Luhan yang baru ingat bahwa semalam Sehun sudah membahas acara pindahannya segera mematikan telefonnya dan bergegas menghampiri Xiao.

"Xiao.. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor karena ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa harus? Kita baru jalan 2 jam." Xiao sedikit bersedih membuat Luhan tidak enak.

"Ya. Ini sangat darurat. Aku janji akan mengganti lain waktu. Bagaimana? ."

"Sekarang belanjalah sendiri dan gunakan ini untuk berbelanja." lanjut Luhan sembari memberikan sebuah kartu.

"Hah.. Baiklah. Pergilah."

"Aku akan meminta Yi Feng menjemput mu." Luhan mengusap sayang rambut Xiao (sebatas seorang kakak ke adik).

"Hem.."

"Aku pergi."

"Lu.." Luhan yang tadinya sudah mau pergi berbalik saat Xiao memanggilnya.

"Aku mencintai mu." lanjut Xiao yang dibalas senyum oleh Luhan.

"Ya aku tau." ucap Luhan kemudian pergi berlalu.

Xiao hanya menatap sedu Luhan yang sudah berlalu itu.

"Hallo. Bisa menemaniku? Aku sendiri. Eum.. Ya." Xiao melihat black card yang Luhan berikan kemudian memasukkan asal kedalam tas.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk sampai di hotel. Segera saja dia lari menuju kamar berharap Sehun masih menunggunya.

Cklek. Kosong. Luhan melihat kearah lemari. Tidak ada baju Sehun ataupun koper yang Sehun bawa kemari.

"Sial! Apa dia akan meninggalkan ku seperti ini." ujar Luhan sedikit marah. Dirogohnya hp yang berada disaku.

"Yi Fen apa kamu punya nomor hp Sehun?."

"Tidak. Kenapa?."

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Secepat itu?."

"Hemm.."

"Lu.. Kamu tidak menangis kan?."

"Tidak." namun itu bohong karena nyatanya Luhan sudah menitikan air mata. Hidungnya sudah memerah bahkan bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"Bohong. Kenapa menangis?."

"Yi hikss.. Se.. Sehun meninggalkan ku.."

"Astaga Lu! Sehun masih diChina jadi dia belum pergi."

"Tapi hikss dia tidak menghubungi ku hikss atau menungguku sebelum pergi hikss.."

"Baiklah jangan macam-macam aku akan segera kesana mengerti!."

Tut. Sambungan itu berakhir bersama terduduknya Luhan.

"Hiks ini kejam.. Hiks.. Bagaimana. Hiks dia pergi meninggalkan ku.. Hiks.." isak Luhan.

.

.

.

"Yo albino!." teriak seorang namja tinggi yang tengah berjalan kearah Sehun dengan baju yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh kecuali matanya.

"Ck. Tiang!. Mana yang lain?." Sehun nampak menatap kebelakang namja tinggi itu mencari beberapa namja lainnya.

"Suho hyung masih ada syuting di jeju. Do dan Kai melakukan pemotretan. Mereka akan menyusul nanti malam." terang Chanyeol.

"Oh.. Ayo." dan Chanyeol pun mengikuti Sehun menuju penginapannya.

"Kata manager hyung sementara kita tinggal dikamar ku." terang Sehun setelah memasuki kamar hotelnya.

"Ya aku tau. Oh iya bagaimana dengan Luhan? Aku dengar kalian bertemu."

"Ah dia. Ya kami balikan."

"Wuahhh jinja? Itu akan jadi berita bagus baby Baek." teriak heboh Chanyeol.

"Ck. Biasa saja Yeol. Istirahat lah aku ada keperluan." Sehun mengambil jaket kemudian keluar.

"Bertemu dia?!." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu.

.

.

.

 _Cklek._

"Lu.. Luhan.. Luhan..!." teriak Yi Feng ketika memasuki kamar atasannya itu.

"Lu.. Astaga.." Yi Feng berhenti berteriak saat melihat Luhan terduduk dengan wajah yang berantakan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?." Luhan mengangguk tapi air matanya masih mengalir.

"Oh ayolah Lu. Hanya karena Sehun pindah kamar saja kamu seperti ini. Dulu kalian berpisah lama saja kamu baik-baik saja." Yi Feng yang memang tidak kuat melihat Luhan menangis pun segera memeluk tubuh ringkih itu.

"Aku.. Hiks.. Aku hanya hikss.. Takut.." guman Luhan.

"Apa yang kamu takutkan? Kalian sudah bersama Lu. Berhenti lah menangis eum.." bukannya berhenti tangis Luhan semakin kencang. Oh astaga Luhan yang kelihatan mengerikan jika berhadapan dengan dokumen menjadi seperti anjing yang kehilangan tulangnya hanya karena Sehun berpindah kamar.

"Sudah-sudah." Yi Feng semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Luhan!." panggil seseorang dari arah pintu membuat Luhan dan Yi Feng menoleh.

"Se.. Sehun.." Luhan segera beranjak dan memeluk Sehun yang masih bingung.

"Hiks.. Se.. Hiks.."

"Wae? Kenapa kamu menagis?." Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Astaga kenapa kamu menagis? Hah?." Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku.. Aku kira kau meninggalkan ku."

"Astaga Lu kenapa aku meninggalkan mu? Bukankah aku sudah berbicara semalam?."

"Lagi pula aku hanya berpindah kekamar sebelah." lanjut Sehun.

"Se.. Sebelah?."

"Eum."

"Sebelah?." tanya Luhan lagi membuat Sehun gemas bahkan Yi Feng juga merasa kenapa bosnya ini memiliki 2 wajah sekaligus.

"Iya sayang. Sebelah. Kemarin manager hotel memberikan secara gratis untuk ku selama aku ada disini seminggu full." ujar Sehun sambil membenarkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi mata indahnya.

"Ken.. Kenapa baru bilang."

"Eumm. Aku berencana bilang tadi pagi tapi karena kamu tidur dengan nyaman setelah kita _ituan_." Sehun sengaja mengecilkan suara diakhir kalimat.

"Dan aku fikir sore aku akan menemui mu sebelum melihat mu sudah terkapar." lanjut Sehun.

"Jahat!."

Oho Luhan merajuk.

"Astaga Lu! Aku akan pergi saja. Ck. Kamu benar-benar sudah dirubah albino itu." Yi Feng yang sedari tadi melihat adegan sepasang kekasih didepannya itu sedikit ngeri dan memilih untuk pergi.

"Ada apa dengan dia?." tanya Sehun bingung.

"Biarkan saja." Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa diikuti Sehun.

"Kamu tidak berbohongkan Hun tentang kamar sebelah?."

"Iya Lu. Aku tidak bohong. Apa perlu kita kesana agar kamu percaya?."

Luhan menggeleng kemudian memeluk Sehun.

"Aku hanya takut.." cicitnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Ah betapa dia merindukan Luhannya ini. Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat sehingga mereka benar-benar menempel.

"Ada aku. Apa yang kamu takutkan."

"Hembb.."

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menikmati moment itu.

"Uhh lihat mata mu bengkak!." ujar Sehun saat menarik wajah Luhan dari dekapannya.

"Sungguh?."

"Eumm.. Bahkan kamu memiliki mata panda."

"Ahhh ini karena aku beberapa minggu ini tidur sebentar." ujar Luhan lesu.

"Apa berat?."

"Hah?."

"Pekerjaan mu."

"Oh tidak juga. Aku bisa mengatasinya meski ya kadang aku butuh Yi Fan juga Yi Feng."

"Ck. Lihat kamu mulai bergantung sama mereka. Aku rasa jika aku tidak datang saat ini kamu sudah jadi milik salah satu saudara Wu itu." Sehun sedikit menunjukan wajah tidak sukanya membuat Luhan tidak enak.

"Buk- Bukan begitu Hun.. Aku mohon jangan marah.. Hanya saja aku.."

Cup. Luhan membolakan matanya karena Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Hahahaa kenapa kamu ketakutan hem.. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Bahkan aku berencana berterimakasih terhadap mereka karena sudah menjaga calon suami ku." ujar Sehun dengan senyum yang mengembang membuat Luhan sesaat terhipnotis dengan ucapan Sehun sebelum dia teringat tentang Xiao.

"Wae ada yang salah?." tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Ania. Aku hanya merasa senang." Bohong Luhan kemudian memeluk Sehun erat bahkan Sehun membalas lebih erat.

 _"Hunn apa yang akan terjadi nanti.."_ guman Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Yak! Cadel! Albino! Bangun! Kita harus menjemput hyung." teriak Chanyeol.

"Ishh sebentar. 5 menit lagi."

"Masa bodoh dengan 5 menit mu. Kita harus cepat atau Suho hyung akan membuat kita menjadi babu 1 minggu full."

"Arghh.. Iya iya." Sehun dengan kesal menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak! Jangan mandi akan lama."

"Ish aku hanya mencuci muka Yeol." Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

10 menit mereka sampai di bandara. Ditemani beberapa penjaga.

"Berapa lama lagi mereka sampai Yeol?."

"Eum 5 menit lagi."

"Huh. 5 menit itu lama." hela Sehun sembari duduk.

"Ya akukan tidak ingin telat." bela Chanyeol.

Sehun mengambil Hpnya melihat apa kekasihnya menghubunginya atau tidak.

"Huh tuan super sibuk." gerutu Sehun karena sama sekali tidak ada kabar dari Luhan.

"Oi Hun."

"Apa?."

"Kamu kenal dia?." Sehun melihat kearah sesuatu yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?."

"Apa dia artis? Model? Atau anak presiden?. Lihatlah pengawalnya berlusin-lusin."

"Mungkin anak orang kaya." Sehun tidak peduli yang dia ingin hanya segera menghubungi kekasihnya sebelum.

"Itu Luhankan?." Sehun segera mengedarkan pandangannya.

Dan dia melihat sosok yang mungkin Luhan atau hanya mirip tengah dirangkul seorang Yeoja.

"Dia.." Sehun menajamkan pengelihatannya. Ketika sosok itu hendak menghadap kearahnya Sehun sudah ditarik seseorang.

"Huwahh aku merindukan mu!." Sosok itu memeluk Sehun.

"Bo.. Boa noona. Kenapa?."

"Kejutan!." teriak Boa yang nampak datang bersama Suho, Do dan Kai.

"Hah.."

"Astaga adik ku sayang. Kenapa kamu terlihat tidak suka aku disini eum. Aku hanya ingin melihat adik kesayangan ku ini." ujar Boa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Astaga noona semua orang menatap kearah kita."

"Ups! Sorry." setelahnya mereka segera menuju hotel. Sehun nampak sesekali melirik ketempat dimana dia melihat seseorang mirip Luhan. Namun sayang tempat itu sudah sepi.

"Mungkin hanya mirip." fikir Sehun.

.

.

.

Dikantor Luhan nampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya.

 _Cklek._

"Ini berkas yang harus ditanda tangani hari ini Lu." ucap Yi Fan dengan tumpukan berkas ditangannya.

"Taruh saja." ucap Luhan tanpa melihat kearah Yi Fan.

"Oh iya aku dengan Xian pergi. Kemana?."

"Jepang."

"Hah? Katanya dia akan tinggal disini."

"Hanya mengurus beberapa kepindahannya."

"Lu. Ada apa dengan mu hari ini? Setelah mengantar Xian kamu begitu bersemangat mengerjakan tugas ini. Apa kamu hendak menyusul gadis itu?." seketika Luhan terhenti.

"Lebih baik bantu aku daripada membuat gosip Wu Yi Fan. Aku bisa terlambat jika bisa begini."

"Ter.." Yi Fan melihat kearah pandangan Luhan yang menuju pada rak pribadi disana ada sebuah amplop yang bertulisan Elyxion.

"Wuahhh pantas kemarin Yi Feng bilang Luhan sudah gila ternyata benar."

"Apa kamu bilang?!."

"Tidak." Yi Fan pun segera membantu Luhan membereskan pekerjaan ini.

Ambil lihat tanda tangan taruh. Ambil lihat tanda tangan taruh. Ya seperti itu yang Luhan lakukan saat ini.

"Masih banyak?." tanya Luhan pada Yi Fan.

"Tidak. 1 lagi dan ini beres." Luhan begitu semangat.

"Yey! Selesai!." teriak Luhan dia sudah berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Berekan ini semua. Aku akan pulang dulu. Bye Yi Fan." Yi Fan hendak protes namun sedetik kemudian Luhan benar-benar telah menghilang.

"Oh astaga!." geram Yi Fan.

Tidak cukup waktu jika Luhan kembali ke hotel untuk berganti pakaian. Akhirnya Luhan membelokkan mobil ke sebuah toko baju.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan berbelanja." ujar seorang pelayan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian melihat keseluruh penjuru memilih baju yang sekiranya pas.

"Ah itu." guman Luhan saat melihat sebuah kaos putih polos juga sebuah celana jeans pendek. Dengan cepat Luhan membawanya menuju ruang ganti. Hanya beberapa menit. Tuan Xi menjadi Luhan si baby face. Bahkan pengunjung juga penjaga toko kaget hanya karena sebuah baju merubah sosok namja itu.

"Aku beli ini." ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu.

"Ah iya tuan."

"Tambah ini." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah sebuah topi merah.

"Terimakasih sudah berbelanja." itu ucapan yang Luhan dengar sebelum dia keluar toko.

"Yaaa kita harus cepat." Luhan menginjak gasnya membawa cepat mobil kumbangnya.

.

.

.

"Oppa!"

"Oh oppa! Sehun oppa!"

"Suhooo Kaiii Doo Yeolll Hunnn!."

Teriakan para fans mulai menggema padahal konsernya belum dimulai.

"Rasanya aku ingin kesana." ujar Suho yang menatap ribuan fansnya melalui jendela.

"Buat apa Hyung? Ingin membuat mereka menggila?." sindir Kai.

"Ania. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Tanpa berteriakpun aku tau mereka memanggil ku. Jika mereka berteriak seperti itu aku takut tenggorakan mereka sakit." si angel Suho begitu khawatir.

"Ya sudah pergi sana hyung." ujar Sehun yang tengah merapikan bajunya.

"Ish adanya aku akan absen untuk konser."

"Lo kok serba salah."

"Hei kalian lihat Chanyeol?." tanya Do.

"Tidak wae?." saut Sehun.

"Aneh. Manager hyung dari tadi mencarinya."

"Astaga apa anak itu buat ulah lagi?."

"Ah mungkin dia yang tau.." ucap Sehun ambigu.

.

.

.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun! Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak datang bukan?." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit frustasi karena kekasihnya datang ke China seorang diri.

"Ayolah Yeol. Aku tidak hanya ingin melihat mu. Aku ingin melihat Luhan ku." rengek si kecil.

"Ara! Tapi bisakah kamu tidak membuat mama papa mu mengkhawatirkan mu? Dia menghubungi ku dan aku tidak tau keberadaan mu."

"Tapi sekarang aku disini. Ditoilet bersama mu jangan marah oke." cengir Baekhyun.

"Hah! Bagaimana caranya agar kamu tidak membangka heum.." Chanyeol menyerah. Bagaimanapun dan semarah apa pun Baekhyun selalu menang.

"Cium aku." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya 2 cm.

"Tidak! Nanti kamu semakin menjadi."

"Yeolll.." tangan Baekhyun sudah bergelayutan manja juga jangan lupakan bibirnya yang dimaju-majukan itu. Astaga ingatkan Chanyeol jika dia ada jadwal manggung sebelum dia menyerang si biang nafsu itu.

"Baekhyun sayang. Berhenti bersikap seperti ini atau kamu akan membuat ribuan fans ku menangis karena aku tidak hadir dalam konser besar ini." ucap Chanyeol sangat frustasi.

"Hahahah dasar nafsuan.. Chantae.." goda Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa dia sadar jika dia benar-benar bernafsu besar jika itu Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuat mu tidak bisa berjalan nanti. Aku akan menghukum mu!." ancam Chanyeol tapi terdengar seperti penawaran buat Baekhyun.

"Uh aku menunggu kapten." Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol.

"Jadi ayo kita pergi. Aku ingin mencari Luhan ku." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol keluar.

"Aku akan keluar dulu. Bye Chantae. Nanti kita bertemu oke! Dan hukum aku." ujar Baekhyun sedikit menggoda sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Si Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil kemudian pergi ke ruang make up.

"Nah ini dia!." Chanyeol kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang menarik kerah bajunya. Kai orang nya.

"Ada apa ini?."

"Kau membuat kekasih ku dan manager hyung kebingungan dasar dobi." ujar Kai.

"Siapa kekasih mu?." saut Do yang baru datang dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau tentu saja..." ucap Kai yakin. "Sayang.." lanjut Kai dengan sebuah senyum sebelum dirasakan ada jitakan didahi.

"Sayang? Kekasih? Dasar jones." ucap Do membuat semua tertawa.

"Oh iya ada apa mencari ku?." tanya Chanyeol yang mencoba menetralkan tawanya.

"Bukan aku tapi manager hyung. Dia mendapat panggilan jika Baekhyun hilang. Tapi Sehun sudah menjelaskan jika Baekhyun ke sini."

"Ohh iya dia sedang pergi ke luar."

"Kenapa tidak membawanya kesini? Disana berbahaya mengingat ayahnya akan jadi menteri." saut Suho.

"Dia ingin menemui first lovenya."

"Mwo?!." semuanya berteriak kaget.

"Siapa?." Sehun bertanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rusa."

"Ishh." desis semua member.

"Wae?. Benar kan?."

"Terserah." semua segera bersiap.

.

.

.

"Ish aku sudah berkeliling tapi dimana si rusa bodoh itu." gerutu namja cantik Byun Baekhyun.

"Hai cantik." sapa seorang namja yang Baekhyun kira adalah security.

"Cantik? Aku namja!." ucap Baekhyun tidak terima jika ada yang mengatakan dirinya cantik kecuali Chanyeol jelasnya.

"Ehh aku kira kamu yeoja. Maaf."

"Huft." Baekhyun mendengus kemudian hendak pergi sebelum ada seseorang yang memanggilnya cantik lagi.

"Hei namja cantik!." Baekhyun geram dia berbalik hendak menyumpahi siapa yang mengatakan dirinya namja cantik. Tapi bukannya menyumpah Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk seseorang tersebut yang tiada lain si rusa yang dia cari.

"Dasar rusa bodoh! Jelek! Menyebalkan!." umpat Baekhyun dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Hei.. Kenapa dengan mu Byun?."

"Kenapa?!." Baekhyun menatap Luhan. "Kenapa kata mu! Kamu lupa 5 tahun lalu apa yang terjadi?! Hah! Rusa bodoh!. Bagaimana bisa selama itu kamu tidak menghubungi ku huh! Sudah lupa kamu!." Baekhyun marah sambil memukul Luhan. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa pelan.

"Mianhae.. Aku hanya takut jika aku menghubungi mu aku akan kembali kekorea dan membuat baba ku sedih." ucap Luhan sedih. "Aku sungguh tidak melupakan mu. Aku selalu mengetahui semua tentang mu bahkan tentang baba mu yang mau jadi menteri."

"Jinja?." Luhan mengangguk.

"Ayo kita masuk atau kita tidak dapat tempat favorite kita." ucap Luhan dengan senyum.

"Ahh tempat fovorite ya.. oke tapi kita pakai baju ini dulu." Baekhyun mengambil 2 kaos dari tasnya.

Acara dimulai Exotic sudah ada di stage.

Ketika Exotic membuka bibirnya dan mengalunkan sebuah lagu serentak Exotic-L berteriak histeris. Namun diantara ribuan fans yang paling menonjol adalah 2 fans boy yang tengah mengenakan kaos bertulisan EXOTIC LOVE berada tepat didepan stage. Kedua fans boy yang tiada lain Baekhyun dan Luhan itu sangat menonjol bukan karena tingginya tapi karena teriakannya mengalahkan para fans girl disana. Keduannya sangat kompak menggunakan suara 9 oktaf juga meloncat sesuai irama. Tak jarang ada yang mengaggumin keduanya karena wajahnya yang muda seperti anak SMA. Tak berapa lama kemudian Baekhyun berhenti berteriak.

"Ada apa dengan mu Byun?." tanya Luhan yang bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun. Luhan sedikit berteriak didekat telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku sebal Lu! Lihatlah mereka! Kita ada disini tapi dari tadi mereka stage sana!." tunjuk Baekhyun pada stage sebelah kiri dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun asik menari disana.

"Mungkin itu stage buat mereka konser kali ini."

"Oh ayolah Lu! Lihat mereka menggoda para yeoja itu!." Baekhyun semakin sebal.

"Aku lebih baik keluar saja!." Baekhyun merajuk.

"Kamu fikir bisa keluar sekarang?."

"Kenapa tidak aku memiliki kartu khusus terlebih ada kamu kan!."

"Apa?."

"Ayolah Lu! Aku bosan melihat dia tebar pesona. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan. Eumm.. Aku ingin berdua dengan mu! Ya.. Ya .. Ya.." Luhan berfikir kemudian dia mengangguk karena dari tadi memang Sehun maupun Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan keduanya.

"Baiklah. Yuk!." keduanya dengan susah payah keluar dari konser. Memang sedikit susah untuk keluar karena konser belum selesai tapi bukan Baekhyun dan Luhan namanya kalau mereka menyerah.

"Oke kita kemana?." tanya Luhan saat keduanya telah berada diluar.

"Aku ikut kapten!." girang Baekhyun.

"Em. Bagaimana kalau kantor ku?."

"Astaga Lu! Apa tidak ada tempat kecuali kantor mu! Huh!." protes Baekhyun membuat Luhan terkikik.

"Hihihi maaf ByunB. Aku memang tinggal disini sudah lama tapi aku juga jarang keluar kecuali kekantor." Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pusing.

"Sinikan hp mu!." Luhan dengan bingung memberikan hpnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampam mengotak atik hpnya hingga dia menempelkan pada telinganya.

"Halo. Wu Yi Fan. Aku Baekhyun teman Luhan. Ya. Bisakah kamu kesini. Ada sesuatu. Boleh ajak saja. Ya. Oke." Baekhyun menjauhkan hp Luhan dan memberikan pada Luhan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?."

"Mengundang beberapa orang pengalaman untuk diajak jalan-jalan." ujar Baekhyun girang.

"Tapi bukan meminta asisten ku yang sibuk Baek."

"Wae? Mereka butuh hiburan biar tidak jenuh, sakit kemudian mati. Hehehe.."

"His kamu itu."

Tak lama yang ditunggu datang. Yi Fan juga Yi Feng tengah mengenakan setelan jas karena keduanya tadi berada dikantor.

"Ada apa?." tanya Yi Fan pada kedua namja yang satu nampak acuh yang satu menatap kagum.

"Astaga Lu! Ini gila! Bagaimana biasa kamu hidup dengan namja sempurna seperti mereka?! Wuahh jika itu aku. Aku sudah melupakan Sehun dan memilih mereka!." guman Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tertawa lirih melihat sahabatnya itu terpesona sama asistennya itu.

"Hei! Kamu baik?!." Yi Fan mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun yang menatap nya tanpa berkedip.

"Ya.. Pangeran.." rancau Baekhyun membuat Yi Fan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Yi Feng! Menurut mu sahabat Luhan gila?." tanya Yi Fan pada Yi Feng.

"Tidak. Dia hanya sedang terjebak dalam labirin."

"Apa?!."

"Hei sudah!. Baek sadarlah. Jika seperti ini kita tidak jadi jalan." Luhan menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Yi Feng Yi Fan. Temani kami jalan-jalan ya. Baekhyun ingin melihat kota Beijing tapi kamu taukan aku jarang keluar jadi antar kami oke!."

"Asal ada ceperan." tawar Yi Fan.

"Ya! Aku akan memberi berapa pun!." bukan Luhan tapi Baekhyun yang bilang.

"Wuah. Berapa?."

"Asal aku bisa merasa puas maka berapa pun." ucap Baekhyun yakin.

"Oke. Cut!." Yi Fan segera masuk mobil begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Apa sahabat mu sehat?." tanya Yi Feng pada Luhan.

"Aku rasa dia sedikit gila. Hehehe." Luhan dan Yi Feng juga masuk kedalam mobil.

EXOTIC ROOM.

Saat ini semua member tengah beristirahat setelah melakukan konser 4 jam lamanya. Kai tengah terlelap Do tengah membereskan beberapa perlengkapan pribadi EXOTIC sedangkan sang leader sedikit urusan dengan beberapa orang. Sehun dan Chanyeol? Keduanya sibuk dengan pasangannya yang hilang.

"Sehun kamu tadi melihat Baekhyun?." tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang tengah mengotak atik hpnya.

"Tidak Yeol! Luhanpun tidak ada."

"Kemana sih mereka. Hp Baekhyun tidak aktif."

"Sama. Luhan pun."

"Menurut mu mereka pindah tempat?."

"Aku rasa tidak. Karena diantara ribuan fans aku pasti bisa melihat mereka. Kamu taukan tubuhnya yang kecil." Sehun nampak terkikik mengingat Luhannya sangat mungil.

"Apa mereka pulang ya.." lanjut Sehun ketika sadar si mungil tidak ada.

"Aku khawatir."

"Aku juga."

Jika Chanyeol dan Sehun mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya maka kekasihnya tengah gila-gilaan dengan 2 namja yang mereka culik itu.

"Yak! Katanya tidak takut tapi kalian berteriak seperti gadis!." gerutu Baekhyun pada saudara Wu itu setelah ke empatnya turun dari wahana roller coaster.

"Mana aku tau kalau roller coaster itu seperti tadi." gerutu Yi Fan yang masih mengambil nafas karena dari tadi dia berteriak. Tak berbeda dengan Yi Feng yang nampak shok dia bahkan terdiam seperti patung membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa asistennya yang terlihat tegas di kantor itu seperti bocah kecil jika ketakutan.

"Aku mengenal kalian hampir seumur hidup ku tapi aku baru tau jika kalian penakut." gurau Luhan yang disambut tawa oleh Baekhyun.

"Yak! Ini karena kami tidak pernah menaiki saja. Kami hanya kaget." bela Yi Fan.

"Hehehehe maaf. Tadi kan sudah ditanya berani atau gak. Kalian berani-berani saja." bela Luhan.

"Lu!." panggil Yi Feng.

"Apa?."

"Siapa pemilik tempat ini?."

"Kenapa kamu tanya aku?."

"Mungkin kita ada investasi disini?."

"Ya kita berinvestasi. Kenapa?."

"Aku akan menghapus wahana satu itu karena itu sangat berbahaya." Luhan menganga tak ketinggalan dengan Yi Fan juga Baekhyun.

"Ini akan membuat banyak orang mati." lanjut Yi Feng.

"Yi Feng sepertinya kamu butuh obat!." ujar Yi Fan yang kaget karena kakaknya itu begitu berlebihan.

"Sudahlah kita pergi makan saja." usul Baekhyun dan semua segera pergi mencari restoran yang cocok.

"Aku rasa masakan korea tidak buruk di negara orang." ucap Baekhyun.

"Hei Byun Baekhyun kamu datang jauh-jauh ke sini untuk makanan sehari-hari mu?."

"Wae? Apa salah?."

"Ck tidak berpengalaman. Akan aku ajak ke restoran terbaik di beijing." Yi Fan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"ByunB kembalikan hp ku." pinta Luhan karena dari tadi hpnya dipegang Baekhyun dengan alasan tidak mau harinya diganggu dengan hp.

"Wae? Ingin menghubungi para namja menyebalkan itu?." Baekhyun menatap ke arah Luhan sedikit sebal.

"Ayolah ByunB. Apa kamu tidak kasihan jika mereka mencari kita?."

"Tidak! Siapa suruh membuat kita marah." Baekhyun kembali melihat kedepan tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang kefikiran dengan Sehun.

"Kalian bertengkar dengan pasangan kalian?." tanya Yi Feng setelah lama terdiam.

"Ya.. Mereka tadi mengabaikan aku dan Baekhyun jadinya ya kami pergi."

"Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun! Sekali-kali mereka diberi pelajaran agar tidak semena-mena terhadap namja imut seperti kalian." kompor Yi Fan.

"Wuah kamu benar!." Baekhyun bersemangat karena ada yang berpihak padanya. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Terserah."

Mobil Yi Fan terhenti didepan restoran bergaya China klasik. Ke empatnya segera turun dan masuk. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya terkagum dengan restoran tersebut. Dia melihat sekelililng dan seolah dia hidup dizaman china kuno.

"Kita duduk disana." tunjuk Yi Fan pada tempat di ujung restoran. Sedikit sepi dan pemandangan yang bagus.

"Oke." segera mereka kesana. Hingga semua terhenti karena Luhan terdiam.

"Ada apa Lu?." tanya Baekhyun. Namun Luhan tidak merespon dengan pandangan menuju kesuatu tempat.

"Apa yang.." Baekhyun ikut terdiam melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Kurang ajar!." geram Baekhyun. Ya keduannya melihat pasangannya Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah bersuapan dengan seorang gadis yang Baekhyun tau member RV junior Exotic.

"Aku akan.."

"Sudahlah Baek.. Kita makan saja. Mungkin itu hanya sopan santun." Luhan menahan Baekhyun yang hendak menghampirin Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hei kita kesana saja." ajak Yi Feng mencoba menenangkan keduanya.

"Tapi.."

"Baek kalau kita kesana kamu fikir siapa yang akan kena masalah? Sehun dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau karena kita Sehun dan Chanyeol mendapat masalah."

"Ahh terserah.." ke empatnya segera pergi ke tempat makannya.

Baekhyun begitu sebal menatap Chanyeol nampak senang menyuapi si Wendy. Luhanpun sedikit dongkol. Baekhyun membuka hpnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada Chanyeol.

To: Chantae.

Dimana?.

Disana Chanyeol nampak membuka hpnya kemudian sedikit berbisik pada Sehun. Sehunpun mengambil hpnya dan menggeleng.

Sedikit mengetik kemudian Chanyeol memasukkan hpnya kedalam saku.

Drtt.

From: Chantae.

Kamu kemana saja Byun sayang aku mencari mu dari tadi. Aku sedang makan bersama semua member.

"Pembohong!." Geram Baekhyun. "Lu! Coba tanyakan sama Sehun dia dimana." Baekhyun memberika hp Luhan. Dan Luhanpun segera mengirim pesan. Jawabannya sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan!."

"Aku juga!."

Melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang berapi-api. Kedua saudara Wu itu hanya menggeleng mencoba memahami emosi kedua namja mungil itu.

"Balas saja!." celetuk Yi Fan.

"Jangan mulai Fan." ingat Yi Feng.

"Bagaimana?." terlambat nyatanya Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah tergoda.

"Kita bermesraan." cengir Yi Fan.

"Ide bagus!." Luhan mengangguk membuat Yi Feng semakin pusing.

Restoran mulai sepi hanya ada beberapa pengunjung. Dan pengunjung yang berada dipojok restoran itu nampak asik bergurau membuat beberapa orang menatap kearah meja itu. Memang rencana untuk balas dendam tidak berjalan baik karena akhirnya candaan yang terlontar tapi Baekhyun nampak melebih-lebihkan dengan tertawa kencang membuat sosok disebelah sana menatap.

"Bukannya mereka Baekhyun dan Luhan." ucap Lirih Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Benar apa yang mereka.. HEI!." Chanyeol sedikit berteriak saat melihat Yi Fan merangkul Baekhyun.

"Yeol! Ingat.." Sehun melirik kearah 2 yeoja yang nampak menatap kearah Chanyeol juga Sehun.

"Oppa baik-baik saja?." tanya Seulgi.

"Hahah ya hanya merasa sedikit cidera pada pundak hhh." cengir Chanyeol. Kedua yeoja itupun acuh dan kembali fokus terhadap makanan didepannya. Tapi tidak buat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedikit geram.

"Apa tadi Luhan memberitahu dia dimana?." tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang ada sedikit urusan kantor.. Dia berbohong.." desis Sehun tidak sadar dia juga berbohong.

"Seulgi ssi Irene ssi. Kami pergi dulu ya ada sedikit urusan." ucap Sehun sudah berdiri dan berpamitan.

"Tapi oppa kita belum selesai."

"Selesaikan berdua. Sepertinya ini penting. Sampai jumpa di korea." Sehun segera pergi diikuti Chanyeol.

Disisih lain Luhan nampak memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah pergi. Baekhyun acuh karena dia telanjur nyaman dengan gurauan saudara Wu itu. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam keempatnya pulang. Yi Fan mengantar Luhan dan Baekhyun ke hotel.

"Aku akan mengantarkan sampai sini ya manis. Hati-hati~." ucap Yi Fan membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat berhenti tertawa karena gaya sok romantis Yi Fan itu kaku. Sang kakak hanya menyenggol sikunya.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikan Fan!."

"Ayolah Feng! Kamu yang menjijikkan!." keduanya nampak ribut membuat Baekhyun semakin terpingkal-pingkal.

"Astaga bocah ini!. Ayo Byun." Luhan sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah saudara Wu itu hanya menggeleng dan menarik Baekhyun pergi menuju kamar.

"Hahaha astaga Lu.. Bagaimana kamu bisa memiliki orang yang asik seperti mereka hahaha.."

"Byun kecilkan suara mu.."

"Hahah mian.."

"Jadi kamu mau tidur dimana?. Sudah pesan hotel?."

Baekhyun terdiam tadinya dia akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol tapi mengingat kejadian tadi dia kesal.

"Aku bersama mu boleh.? Besuk pagi aku sudah pulang kok! Itung-itung kita tidur bersama seperti dulu. Eummm gimana?." mohon Baekhyun. Tak usah ditanya Luhan pasti mengangguk.

"Oke! Lagipula aku merindukan ByunB ku~~" Luhan merangkul Baekhyun kemudian berjalan dengan riang mengabaikan tatapan orang disana. Luhan dan Baekhyun nampak asik berbincang hingga tidak sadar didalam lift ada 2 namja lain yang menatap penuh arti.

"Lu~ ijinkan Yi Fan ke korea sebagai asisten ku ya.. Dia sangat lucu aku suka."

"Ania! Dia asisten favorite ku! Yi Feng aja!."

"Ya! Pelit sekali."

Ting! Pintu terbuka dan Luhan sudah keluar. Baekhyun? Dia ditarik seseorang hingga dia tidak jadi keluar lift. Luhan menengok kemudian melotot.

"Yak! Apa yang.."

"Bawa dia pergi. Aku urus yang satu ini!." Luhan kaget dia berjalan mundur. Didalam lift Baekhyun nampak meronta minta dilepaskan.

Ting. Life tertutup meninggalkan Luhan dan namja lain.

"Yak! Ada apa dengan mu Hun?." ya namja itu Sehun.

"Ada apa? Hembbb bagaimana ya. Aku melihat kekasih ku tengah bermesraan dengan seorang namja lain kemudian membicarakannya secara mesra didepan mata ku sendiri. Menurut mu apa yang akan aku lakukan?." Sehun sudah mendekati Luhan membuka pintu yang berada dibelakang Luhan. Itu kamar Sehun.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kekamar ku." sindir Sehun pada Luhan yang menempel pada pintu kamarnya.

"Sial!." umpat Luhan saat sadar dia memasuki kandang singa.

"Aku.. Akan menghukum rusa nakal..."

.

.

.

Dilift Baekhyun menggigit tangan Chanyeol yang membekapnya.

"Argh!."

"Sial! Apa yang kamu lakukan hah!." teriak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku hanya membawa kekasih nakal ku."

"Nakal?."

"Ya. Aku melihat mu selingkuh."

"Mwo? Selingkuh? Aku? Woahhh dasar!." Baekhyun menendang selakang Chanyeol dengan cepat hingga namja itu tersadar dalam keadaan selakang yang perih.

"AdgHhh! Yak!." Chanyeol memegang selakangnya.

"Apa?! Mau marah?! Hah!."

Ting. Lift terbuka untung disana sepi. Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol keluar.

"Mana kamar mu!." dengan menahan sakit Chanyeol memberikan kunci bernomorkan 15. Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol menuju kamar tersebut kemudian menghempaskan.

"Yak Byun! Kenapa.."

"Wae?! Kamu beraninya mengatakan ku selingkuh sedangkan dirimu juga sedang berselingkuh!."

"Hah!." Chanyeol menganga saat sadar Baekhyun menyadari dirinya di restorant tadi.

"Aku hanya.."

"Apa?!." demi apa kemarahan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol takutkan.

"Maafkan aku Baek tadi.."

"Tidak ada maaf! Kamu harus aku hukum!."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai kakak2 IM balik lagi setelah lama hiatus :'( maafkan saya karena menggantukan anda sekalian.

Nah gimana ceritanya masih absurd ya belum ada masalah serus :D aku masih mikir konflik yang ringan tapi gak pasaran. Jadi maaf kalau rasanya rada lemot ya :"

Sebenernya mau up kemarin malam tapi mata gak berhenti nangis ya udah upnya hari ini. :)

.

.

Ini balesan buat rev terakhir:

 _ **.**_

 _ **HUN'SinHAN'S**_ kapan orng ketiga berhenti mengganggu hubungan hunhan?

-Nanti kalau Luhan udah nikah sama aku kak :"

 _ **Apink464**_ wah si otong kbgian karakter di sini.  
aku mah thor udah gak TERTARIK khdpn luhan d relif. aku lbh tertarik dunia hh d ff.  
smngt.

-sesuai saran kakak aku masukin si otong :v hahaha ya kalik kakak nganggep Luhan di ff doang.

 _ **ohshyn76**_ knp hrs muncul pengganggu hunhan why ?

-biar hidup itu indah :D

 _ **ofratalos**_ enggak beli cincin helah jangan percaya,katalog yg dia pegang itu katalog jam tangan. lagian dia pulang juga nggak bawa apa2 emg siapa sih yg bilang dia beli cincin? tokonya? bodo bgt tuh toko yakali dia nggak bisa jaga privasi pembeli mana disebarin pula berita beli cincin kan anjir  
next lah,intinya hunhan is real. mau liat kode hunhan? di ig hunhanstalker dia lagi buka buka bukti sok atuh liat aja  
next yahh muach

-hehehe iya kak itu cumaa hoax XD aku udah liat ig yang kakak maksud dan aku semakin yakin HH masih real :* makasih kak.

 _ **seluhundeer**_ Ok lah ga papa yg penting nanti di lnjut pas udah comeback  
Fighting smoga makin semangat dan smua urusannya lancar  
Pasti dong vote EXO mah  
Di tunggu comeback nya

-makasih dukungannya kak. Tetap baca ff aku yaa..

 _ **selynLH7**_ oke gpp, jiayou,,,!

-makasih kak :* tetap baca ff aku ya...

.

.

Makasih banget buat yang sempetin rev juga buat ghost reader tercintah :*

Ditunggu cuap cuapannya ya :*

Aku sayang semuanya :* see you next time...

 _Ps. Ini sampai 4k+ semoga gak bikin kalian bosan_

 **-IM_YDSCE-**


	9. Chapter 8

_Cinta itu tidak salah hanya saja, kadang takdir membuatnya terlihat berdosa_ ** _,- HunHan_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

Stay With Me; Please?!

8

.

.

.

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

Matahari pagi ini sedikit malu-malu untuk memamerkan sinar indahnya itu. Semua orang yang memang membutuhkan sang surya untuk membangunkannya dipastikan akan tetap terlelap. Namun berbeda untuk namja China yang tengah terdekap dipelukan sang idola sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Dia sudah terbiasa bangun tepat waktu.

"euh.." guman namja itu saat merasa dirinya terjepit. Perlahan tapi pasti dia membuka mata rusanya pelan hingga dia melihat sosok pangeran. Namja itu melihat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan karena malaikat didepannya itu sangat-sangat sempurna untuknya.

"Hun.. bangunlah." Ucap pelan namja china itu.

"hembb."

"aku sesak. Lepaskan pelukan mu." Tak ada pergerakan.

"hun.. ayolah. Aku ingin muntah." Seketika Sehun membuka matanya.

"wae? Kamu sakit?."

"ania. Tapi aku jijik melihat air liur mu." JDUAR! Seolah disambar petir Sehun kaget. Oh ayolah ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menghina air liur jika dijual harganya jutaan dolar. Tanpa ba bi bu Sehun berdiri kemudian menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan yang nampak cuek.

Didalam kamar mandi Luhan mendengar Sehun menggerutu tentang ucapan Luhan.

"Sehun... hun.. hun. Hun! Aku tau kamu mendengar ku. buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan mandi dikamar Chanyeol dan mandi ber.."

Cklek. Sreek. Hitungan detik Luhan sudah berada didalam kamar mandi bersama Sehun yang sudah naked. Luhan hanya menatap sebentar kemudian menyiapkan air panas didalam bath tub. Keduanya benar-benar diam Sehun hanya melihat pekerjaan Luhan hingga namja itu melepas seluruh bajunya.

"mau berendam bersama atau mandi cepat?." Tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun kemudian masuk kedalam bath tub menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Seandainya kejadian diranjang tadi tidak ada Sehun mungkin akan menjadi singa yang akan menyantap tubuh mulus rusa itu. Tapi rasa sebal nyatanya sangat membantu menghilangkan nafsu besarnya itu. Sedikit menimang Sehun mendekati bath tub berdiri didepan Luhan. Merasa ditatap Luhan yang tadi memejamkan mata segera membuka matanya. 10 detik saling bertatapan mata Luhan jatuh pada selakang Sehun.

"Dia sedang tidak bernafsu tapi kenapa besar sekali.." #-_- guman Luhan.

"apa yang kamu lihat?."

"apa? Aku hanya..hanya..ya hanya sedang berfikir.." ela Luhan sambil menatap kearah lain bahkan dia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya.

"apa kamu berfikir mesum?."

"cih! Aku bukan diri mu Oh. Dan segera bergeraklah berendam dulu atau mau langsung mandi."

"kenapa? Kamu bernafsu melihat adik ku?." itu suara menggoda. Luhan mendelik kemudian menutup matanya dan kembali menenggelam kan tubuhnya. Tak lama Luhan merasa guncangan didalam bak dan itu karena Sehun ikut masuk kemudian duduk didepan Luhan mengangkat kaki si kecil diatas pahanya agar tidak tertindih kakinya.

"kenapa kamu mengatakan hal tadi?."

"apa? Tentang air Liur?." Tebak Luhan sedikit mengitip dari sela matanya. Sehun mengangguk membuat Luhan menghela nafas.

"kamu benar-benar marah karena hal sepele itu? Oh astaga Sehun."

"sepele? Bagaimana itu sepele jika kekasihku ingin muntah hanya karena air liur ku. dan juga aku tidak menemukan bekas kecil air liur itu. Kamu berbohong?."

"hah... ya. Aku berbohong." Sehun hendak protes tapi Luhan memotong. "itu karena kamu tidak akan bangun cepat jika aku tidak berkata itu. Aku memiliki rapat 2 jam lagi menurutmu berapa jam aku bisa membujuk mu jika tidak seperti ini." Jelas Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam.

"lagipula apa kamu sebodoh itu? Bagaimana bisa kamu percaya aku jijik dengan air liur mu saat aku dengan nikmat meminum susu kental asin mu itu. Bodoh!." Bukan terhina Sehun mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

"ya harusnya aku sadar kamu selalu meminum air liur ku jika kita berciuman bahkan akan menjilat bibir ku. Dan kamu akan meminum sperma ku jika kita bercinta bahkan menjilat adik ku. harusnya aku tidak sebodoh itu." Guman Sehun membuat Luhan menganga sebelum kakinya yang berada di paha Sehun menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras. Luhan menelan liurnya melihat apa Sehun sadar adiknya terbangun. Untung Sehun asik dengan fikiran konyolnya. Perlahan Luhan menarik kakinya menjauh dari paha Sehun membuat pemilik paha meresa kehilangan.

"kenapa kamu menarik kaki mu?."

"ehh aku akan segera mandi dan berangkat. Aku takut jika Yi Fan menunggu ku." Luhan berdiri kemudian mandi dengan shower. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan hingga namja itu pergi. Sehun pun berfikir akan menusul sebelum dirasa adiknya menegang dan dia sadar kenapa Luhan pergi.

"sial!."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun sayang.. bangunlah. Penerbangan mu tinggal 1 jam." Chanyeol yang nampak rapi juga wangi itu berusaha membangunkan sang putri tidur.

"ish berisik! Pergilah aku capek sialan!." Baekhyun nampak mendorong keras Chanyeol hingga jatuh.

"auhhh.." eluh Chanyeol karena pantatnya menyentuh lantai. Tapi bukan menyerah Chanyeol berdiri dan menggangu Baekhyun lagi hingga namja itu kesal dan bangun.

"yak! Park Bodoh! Biasakah kamu membiarkan aku tidur?! Badan ku sangat sakit tau!." teriak Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku Baek tapi kamu harus pulang sekarang atau ayah mu akan sangat marah. Jika itu terjadi jangankan ke China kamu akan susah bertemu dengan ku." bujuk Chanyeol.

"cih! Kalau tau seperti itu kenapa semalam menghajarku habis-habisan hah?! Aku seperti ini karena mu BODOH!." Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda karena dia sadar karena nya Baekhyun hanya tidur 2 jam ditambah 4 ronde yang begitu kasar.

 **FLASHBACK!**

Baekhyun yang geram karena Chanyeol menuduhnya selingkuh berniat membuat namja itu kesakitan dengan sex gilanya. Dengan kemarahannya Baekhyun berniat memperkosa Chanyeol.

"AKU AKAN MEMPERKOSA MU HINGGA TIDAK BISA BERDIRI!." Teriak lantang Baekyun.

Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun lupa posisi mereka sekuat apapun Baekhyun tidak akan bertahan 10 menit untuk menjamah tubuh Chanyeol. meski Baekhyun menggigit puting juga adik Chanyeol itu tidak membuahkan hasil sebuah rintihan sakit melainkan sebuah desahan nikmat. Baekhyun begitu berusaha tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada dibawah kendali Chanyeol.

"ughh Yeolhhhh.. deepp... ahhh disanahh.." desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Dengan bagian bawah masih bergerak aktif Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Baekhyun.

"jangan mendesah terus atau aku akan berganti memperkosa mu!." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tambahan jilatan ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun sadar ucapan Chanyeol dia ingin melawan tapi nafsunya sudah membara.

"persethhhnn.. dengan perkosahhh.. akuhh.. perkosh.. akuh.. jeba..ll ahhh.." dan tanpa sadar keduanya melakukan lagi dan lagi hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Mungkin Chanyeol akan berlanjut jika Baekhyun tidak bilang kembali kekorea. Chanyeol kaget kemudian menyelesaikan dengan cepat dan menidurkan Baekhyun.

 **FLASHBACK END!**

"hehehe.." tawa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melempar bantalnya menuju kepala Chanyeol.

"menyebalkan!." Dengan tertatih Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol berusaha membantu tapi ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas bersalah.

"semua barang mu sudah ada dimobil." Ucap Chanyeol.

"bisakah aku pulang besuk bersama mu?." Baekhyun yang dari tadi bersembunyi didalam selimut sedikit mengintip Chanyeol.

"tidak bisa Baek. Nanti malam akan ada acara jamuan dari presiden untuk keluarga mu. Karena itu ayah mu mengirim pesawat pribadinya. aku juga masih memiliki 1 acara terakhir disini."

"tapi aku ingin bersama mu.." rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya.

"aku janji besuk pagi saat kamu bangun aku sudah ada disamping mu bagaimana?." Bujuk Chanyeol. "jika kamu seperti ini aku akan sangat sedih.."

"terserah.." Baekhyun tau Chanyeol berusaha. Dia dengan 90 kesebalan beranjak dan mengambil jaketnya.

"mengantarku kebandara bisa?." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"tentu!." Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun. Meski masih sedikit sebal karena jadwal bertemu dengan Chanyeol sangat singkat Baekhyun tetap bahagia meski hanya diantar kebandara. Dilift keduanya sedikit berbincang hingga ada penumpang baru si pasangan HunHan.

"Luhan!." Melepas pelukan Chanyeol kemudian memeluk pendatang baru Luhan membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Baek kamu... astaga kamu kekorea hari ini ya?!." Heboh Luhan membuat Sehun juga mendengus.

"iya. Antar aku yaa."

"tentu.." keduanya segera asik bercerita.

"mau kemana Hun?."

"tadinya hanya ingin mengantar Luhan kemobil Yi Fan sekalian memberi peringatan untuk tidak macam-macam dengan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya aku akan mengantar Baekhyun sekalian." Kedua namja itu terdiam setelahnya.

"kalian!." Tunjuk Luhan kepada 2 Seme dibelakangnya. "ambil mobil diparkiran VIP milik ku. kemudian jemput kami didepan." Perintah Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kemudian pergi. Chanyeol tadinya mau protes karena diperintah tapi Sehun memberi kode untuk tidak membuat Uke2 galak itu jadi singa.

"ck kenapa kamu jadi lemah seperti ini Hun? Dulu saat dikorea kamu tidak segan untuk mengkerasi Luhan jika berlebihan."

"itu dulu Yeol sebelum aku tau jika sehari tidak menyentuhnya akan membuat ku tumbuh 10 jerawat." Gusar Sehun.

"hah? Maksudmu?."

"aku semalam tidak mendapat jatah ranjang karena dia marah! Jika hari ini dia marah lagi pasti adik ku akan merasakan apa itu hidup juga mati!." Curhat Sehun membuat Chanyeol sedikit simpati bahkan menepuk pundak Sehun dramatis.

"sabar Bro. Kamu butuh seorang yang ahli seperti ku hingga bisa membuat uke mu meminta bahkan memohon untuk ronde tambahan!." Ucap Chanyeol membanggakan diri sendiri bahkan nampak terkikik seperti orang tidak waras menurut Sehun. Sehun merasa mungkin dia salah bercerita sama Chanyeol dan dia mengabaikan sahabatnya itu untuk mencari mobil Luhan.

"yak! Albino sialan! Di kasih saran malah pergi duluan!." Omel Chanyeol saat sadar Sehun sudah pergi.

"aku sungguh-sungguh Hun dengan yang aku ucapkan." Lanjut Chanyeol didalam mobil.

"aku tau Yeol kamu itu pemaksa. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukan hal itu kepada Luhan. Aku mencintainya bukan atas nafsu seperti mu."

"hei aku tidak memaksa bahkan semalam Baekhyun sendiri yang meminta dia juga yang menyerangku. Sedang kan aku hanya menikmati." Sehun menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya. "huh. Baiklah kalau kamu tidak percaya. Akan aku beri sebuah bukti." Chanyeol mengambil hpnya memutar sesuatu.

 _"_ _AKU AKAN MEMPERKOSA MU HINGGA TIDAK BISA BERDIRI!."_

 _"_ _ughh Yeolhhhh.. deepp... ahhh disanahh.."_

 _"_ _jangan mendesah terus atau aku akan berganti memperkosa mu!."_

 _"_ _persethhhnn.. dengan perkosahhh.. akuhh.. perkosh.. akuh.. jeba..ll ahhh.."_

Ckit! Sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Matanya membola telinganya membesar bahkan Sehun merasa sesuatu mulai mengeras. Sedangkan Chanyeol nampak terkikik puas melihat reaksi Sehun sebelum mata Chanyeol menatap ke pintu penumpang dibelakang. Chanyeol merasakan aura hitam pekat bahkan dia merasa jika dia tidak lagi didunia namun seolah dineraka. 2 orang yang membuka pintu belakang segera masuk dan duduk dibelakang.

"Ba.. Baek.." Chanyeol nampak gugup apalagi Baekhyun menatap tajam tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sehun sadarlah!." Luhan yang tau jika kekasihnya itu sedang kehilangan nyawannya karena suara dari Hp Chanyeol segera menutup kedua telinga Sehun dengan tangannya dan mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Yeol matikan!." Teriak Luhan. Chanyeol yang sadar Hpnya masih berbunyi segera mematikan dan memasukkan kedalam kantong.

"ini.." belum selesai berbicara Baekhyun sudah menarik telingan si dobi.

"keluar dan pindah kebelakang!." Ucap Baekhyun pelan tapi menakutkan. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol dan Luhan berganti tempat. Jika Baekhyun memarahi Chanyeol karena merekam kegiatan keduanya bahkan memamerkan. Luhan nampak berusaha membuat Sehun sadar.

"aku akan memberi jatah 3 ronde sore nanti." Ucap Luhan akhirnya. Awalnya Luhan hanya mencoba apa itu berhasil tapi siapa sangka Sehun segera melihat Luhan berbinar membuat Luhan mendesah sebal memiliki kekasih kelewat yadong.

"jika besuk aku tidak bisa berjalan aku akan memotong adik mu!." teriak Luhan kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun meminta pertolongan tapi diabaikan oleh namja itu. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah.

"jadi Lu bagaimana cara mu bisa lepas dari cengkraman Sehun semalam?." Tanya Baekhyun yang memang dari tadi kepo dengan malamnya HunHan.

"hanya sedikit ancaman.."

"sedikit apa. Dia membuatku harus memilih kesakitan atau hidup dalam kegelapan." Sehun mendesah sedih membayangkan kejadian semalam.

 **FLASHBACK!**

"Aku.. Akan menghukum rusa nakal..."

Cklek. Sehun segera mendorong Luhan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Sehun.. apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Besuk aku..."

"aku katakan jika aku tidak suka melihat mu berdekatan dengan saudara Wu itu kan tapi tadi aku melihat mu bermesraan dengan mereka bahkan dengan konyol berebut mereka didepan ku dengan si Cebol Baekhyun." Jelas Sehun dengan berjalan terus memojokkan Luhan.

"tunggu dulu!." Luhan menahan dada sang kekasih agar berhenti. "aku akui tadi aku dan Baekhyun memang pergi bersama mereka. Itu karena dikonser mu sedikit membosankan." Ucap lirih Luhan.

"membosankan? Sejak kapan kamu bosan dengan konser ku." Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan.

"dengarkan dulu. Kami bosan mungkin karena kami bukan remaja SMA seperti dulu. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak terlalu tau tempat yang bagus disini jadi aku memanggil mereka untuk menemani ku." jelas jujur Luhan. "lagi pula... apa-apaan makan bersama member lain tapi aku melihat mu dengan 2 yeoja." Luhan menatap curiga membuat Sehun mundur selangkah.

"jadi!." Sekarang Luhan mulai memojokkan Sehun. Dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada Luhan berjalan kedepan membuat Sehun harus mundur. "siapa yang harus dihukum."

"me.. memang tadi bersama semua member juga beberapa artis. Hanya saja karena tidak ada kabar dari mu aku dan Chanyeol berencana untuk pergi berdua mencari mu tapi 2 penyihir itu menahan kami." Sehun menjelaskan membuat Luhan berhenti. "Sungguh Lu!." Melihat Luhan belum yakin Sehun segera memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan menatapnya.

"ah iya iya aku percaya. Sudahlah." Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. "Sehun minggirlah." Bukannya menyingkir Luhan merasakan pegangan Sehun pada pundaknya lebih menuntut. Luhan mendongak disana diwajah Sehun ada sebuah seringai.

"Hun.."

"aku tau aku salah tapi hukuman tetap hukuman jadi.."

"tidak bisa!." Teriak Luhan membuat Sehun bingung. "jika kamu melakukan itu maka aku akan pergi dari mu besuk untuk selamanya!."

"apa-apaan itu.." protes Sehun.

"Tidak bisa! Aku lelah besuk juga aku harus kekantor pagi-pagi!."

"Ayolah Lu apa kamu tega dengan _dia._ " Sehun dan Luhan melirik ke bawah. Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan tapi dia ingat besuk dia ada jamuan makan dengan keluarganya jika dia datang dengan tubuh _aneh_ babanya akan banyak tanya.

"urus saja sendiri." Terdengar kezam untuk Sehun. "sungguh aku tidak bisa. Selesaikan sendiri. Aku mau tidur." Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang memelas.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mu." lirih Sehun sambil melirik sang adik yang sudah tegang. Sehun berjalan ke ranjang disana Luhan benar-benar sudah terkubur dalam selimut. Sehun perlahan mendekati ranjang dan perlahan masuk kedalam selimut.

"jika adik ku tidak bisa memasuki rumahnya paling tidak jari ku bisa ya.." guman Sehun dengan tangan mulai masuk kedalam celana Luhan.

Luhan yang sudah mulai terlelap merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bokongnya. Saat merasa ada yang memasuki daerah privatnya dia segera terbangun dan saat tau itu tangan seseorang yang dibelakangnya dengan muka marah Luhan menampik tangan nakal itu.

"SEHUN!."

"Ayolah Lu sebentar saja. Ya.."

"TIDAK!."

"Lu.."

"JAUH-JAUH DARI KU. JIKA KAMU MENYENTUHKU LAGI JANGANKAN UNTUK TIDUR BERSAMA MU LAGI AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN PERGI JUGA MEMOTONG DIA!." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk adik Sehun. "AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG!." Setelahnya Luhan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan tidur memunggungi Sehun yang jelas tersiksa.

"astaga kenapa jadi begini.." Sehun membelai adiknya yang sudah kesakitan didalam sana.

 **FLASHBACK END!**

"hahahahaha! Kasihan sekali! HAHA!." Itu adalah tawa Chanyeol. Tak! Sebuah jitakan melayang dikening Chanyeol. "ouhhh.." Chanyeol sepontan mengusap keningnya.

"aku juga berencana melakukan itu nanti!." Ujar Baekhyun setelah menjitak Chanyeol.

"ayolah baby Baek aku.."

"sudah sampai." Potong Sehun yang sepertinya kesal karena kejadian semalam.

"baiklah aku pergi. Kalian disini saja." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membenari bajunya.

"akan aku antar."

"tidak Yeol. Disana akan banyak fans mu. aku tidak ingin kamu kena masalah. Tidak untuk mu juga Lu." Saut Baekhyun saat Luhan hendak berbicara. "lihat paman Kim sudah menjemput ku jadi lebih baik segera pergilah. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau ucapan yang lain Baekhyun segera pergi dan melambaikan tangan.

"Baek! Tentang ucapan mu tadi aku harap kamu menariknya!." Chanyeol yang ingat ucapan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya mengeluarkan kepala lewat jendela mobil dan berteriak. Luhan segera menarik Chanyeol.

"yak! Dasar yoda pabo! Bagaimana bisa kamu berteriak seperti itu. Ck." Chanyeol yang dimarahi hanya diam tidak peduli. Luhan benci diabaikan dia menatap Sehun siapa tau dia mau membuat Chanyoel tidak bersikap seperti itu tapi saat melihat kesamping yang ada hanya aura kegelapan.

"arghh menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan 2 manusia menyebalkan ini." Gerutu Luhan.

.

.

.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok! Cklek._

"Luhan ini beberapa dokumen yang harus kamu tanda tangani." Ucap Wu Yi Feng setelah menaruh sebuah dokumen dimeja Luhan.

"emm." Balas Luhan malas.

"ada apa dengan mu?."

"entahlah sedang banyak fikiran."

"ck. Dengan otak kecil mu itu apa yang kamu fikirkan." Saut Yi Fan yang tiba-tiba datang. Luhan melirik tajam kearah Yi Fan.

"kenapa? Aku benar kan?."

"terserah. Kenapa kamu kesini?."

"mengingatkan jika kamu ada acara dengan Tuan Xi 1 jam lagi."

"ck. Aku ingat. Pergilah. Melihat mu membuat ku semakin suram." Yi Fan dengan cuek pergi dari ruangan Luhan.

"Yi Feng."

"iya."

"menurut mu apa yang akan baba lakukan jika tau hubungan ku dengan Sehun?."

"itu." Yi Feng nampak berfikir. "itu tergantung situasi nanti saat dia tau. jika situasi dimana baba mu tersenyum maka dia akan setuju tapi jika dia marah pasti diantara kalian akan merasakan kemarahan tuan besar." Lanjut Yi Feng membuat Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"tolong persiapan keperluanku bertemu baba nanti."

"Lu kamu tidak berniat mengatakan sekarang kan?." Tiba-tiba Yi Feng gugup.

"tidaklah. Kamu kira aku bodoh."

"syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

"ya." Setelah Yi Feng pergi Luhan fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Drtt. Drtt.. sebuah pesan membuat Luhan melirik benda perseginya. Oh Sehun. Tadinya Luhan ingin mengabaikannya karena Luhan fikir hanya pesan kekanakan seperti _lagi apa?_ Atau _dimana?._

Drtt. Drtt.. 2 pesan dari Oh Sehun. Luhan segera menyambar hpnya.

 _"_ _Lu."_

 _"_ _Aku lupa memberi tahu mu tadi tapi aku akan pulang kekorea sore ini. Jadi bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?."_

"KeKorea? Sial!." Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Yak! Kamu mau kemana?!." Yi Fan menghadang Luhan.

"pergilah aku ada urusan sebentar." Luhan melewati Yi Fan.

"Hei tapi Tuan Be.."

"Baba!." Luhan yang hendak pergi kaget dengan kedatangan ayahnya.

"Lu. Kamu mau kemana?."

"aku.." Luhan berfikir. Tidak mungkin dia bilang mau bertemu Sehun. "baba sendiri kenapa kesini? Bukannya kita bertemu di rumah utama?." Luhan mengalihkan topik.

"oh. Kita tidak jadi ke rumah utama karena keluarga Guan meminta kita kerumahnya. Jadi bersiaplah."

"tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian cepat." Luhan segera kembali keruangannya bersama kedua asistennya. Memilih jas kemudian bersiap.

"baba.. apa mama akan datang?." Tanya Luhan saat dia berada di mobil babanya.

"dia menyusul. Kenapa?." Luhan hanya menggeleng. "sebenarnya baba masih penasaran dengan kejadian dirumah. Kenapa kamu bertengkar dengan mama mu hingga kamu pergi dari rumah dan tidak pernah berkunjung. Tapi kamu dan mama mu selalu bungkam membuat pria tua ini tidak berguna."

"bukan masalah besar. Hanya sedikit kesalah pahaman. Lagipula alasan ku pergi dari rumah karena baba yang memaksa ku untuk menikahi Guan terus menerus."

"itu karena aku tidak ingin Guan menjadi bosan dengan mu dan mencari pria lain."

 _"_ _aku mengharapkan itu."_ Fikir Luhan.

"oh iya aku dengan kamu masih berinvestasi di sebuah perusahan musik korea. Kamu memiliki idola disana?." Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan berkeringat dingin.

"itu.. itu karena senior ku di korea dulu menjadi penyanyi disana. Dia sangat baik pada ku jadi aku hanya mendukungnya saja." Jawab cepat Luhan. Sang baba hanya mengangguk.

Sesampai ditempat tujuan mereka disambut ramah keluarga besar Guan. Tak lama mama Luhan datang. Mereka hanya melakukan acara formal membahas hari-hari mereka perusahaan dan membahas hubungan kedua pewaris mereka. Luhan hanya bersikap biasa terlihat acuh karena dari tadi fikirannya hanya berada di kantongnya. Dia memikirkan pesan Sehun yang belum dia balas. Dia bingung jika dibalas seperti apa isinya.

Meski semua orang tua disana tidak merasakan kegelisahan Luhan berbeda dengan gadis yang sedari tadi terasa tidak nampak buat Luhan. Guan paham jika Luhan sedang gelisah dan fikirannya berada ditempat lain. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mencoba mengabaikan sikap pria yang 2 tahun ini dia cinta tapi tak pernah membalasnya. Meneguk minuman didepannya hingga kandas dan mengisinya lagi, meminumnya lagi. Terus dia lakukan hingga merasa sebal menggerogoti fikirannya.

Srek! Terasa tidak sopan karena Guan berdiri dengan cepat hingga kursinya terdorong dan menimbulkan suara.

"maaf tapi aku ingin pergi berdua dengan Luhan gege sebentar." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan siapa pun bahkan tanpa menunggu Luhan mengatakan iya gadis itu keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu. Luhan masih bengong karena dia seperti ditarik paksa dari fikirannya. Hingga sang baba memberi kode untuk ikut menyusulnya. Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk berpamitan sebelum keluar.

Sampai luar Luhan mencari sosok Guan yang ternyata tengah duduk di taman belakang. Luhan sedikit tersenyum menghampiri gadis itu berdiri dibelakang gadis itu kemudian mengusap pelannya. Guan selalu mendapat perlakuan manis itu tapi dia sadar itu sebatas seorang kakak.

"berhenti memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil Lu." Luhan menghentikan kemudian duduk disamping Guan.

"kenapa? Dulu kamu suka bukan?."

"ya dulu. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Seharusnya kamu tidak melakukan itu."

"terus aku melakukan apa?."

Guan menatap Luhan perlahan tapi pasti dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekati wajah Luhan yang terdiam belum bisa sadar. "seharusnya kita berciuman." Ucap lirih Guan sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Sepontan Luhan mendorong Guan membuat gadis itu menunduk.

"Guan itu.." Luhan hanya terlalu kaget.

"aku tau jika aku tidak pantas. Maaf." Percayalah Luhan memang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta kepada Guan sebagai wanita tapi Luhan mencintainya sebagai seorang adik. Dan dia tidak bisa melihat Guan sedih. Sedikit mengambil nafas Luhan menarik Guan dalam sebuah ciuman.

 _"_ _Sehun maafkan aku."_ Setidaknya Luhan mengucapkan mantra agar dia tidak terlalu bersalah terhadap Sehun.

Kedua mata itu bertatapan. Jika Guan memancarkan perasaan sedih karena dia tau di dalam ciuman itu terasa hambar karena tidak ada cinta disana. Luhan memancarkan perasaan bingung, aneh juga sedikit jijik.

 _"_ _kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan ciuman bersama Sehun."_ Fikir Luhan.

 _"_ _ini menyakitkan."_ Guan menutup matanya seolah menikmati ciuman pahit itu.

.

.

.

"Lu kamu dimana.." Sehun menatap hpnya lekat-lekat berharap ada sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya sebelum dia pergi.

"Sehun pesawatnya akan berangkat ayo." Teriak Suho membuat Sehun menghela nafas kemudian berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Aku mencintai mu... Luhan.

.

.

.

"Pesawat menuju Korea apa sudah berangkat?!." Tanya Luhan kepada seorang staf sedikit terengah-engah karena dia berlari dari mobil hingga masuk bandara.

"iya tuan baru saja." Ucapan staf itu membuat kaki Luhan lemas.

"Sehun.." lirih Luhan. Di kejahuan seseorang yang ikut ke bandara itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan berbagai perasaan.

Drttt. Mengetahui hpnya berdering segera dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"kamu bersama Luhan?."

"iya. Dia baru saja ketinggalan pesawat kekasihnya itu." Ucap pelan gadis yang tiada lain Guan.

"sesuai rencana bukan. Aku harap mulai sekarang kamu bisa menjaga calon suami mu itu agar bisa melupakan Sehun ku. dan juga aku bisa saja menghancurkan hidup mu lebih parah dari pada dijepang jika kamu gagal. Mengerti!."

"bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dia tidak akan menyerah aku rasa."

"Sehun urusan ku. dia hanya butuh sedikit tipu daya dan dia bisa aku taklukkan."

"terserah." Guan mematikan panggilan itu kemudian menghampiri Luhan.

"apa sahabat mu sudah pergi?." Luhan mengangguk.

"jangan sedih. Nanti kamu bisakan berkunjung. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan sahabat yang bisa membuat mu semenyedihkan ini. Dia pasti istimewa." Guan tersenyum meski hatinya sakit.

"dia.."

"sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Aku rasa semua orang akan mencari kita." Keduanye segera pergi.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf karena keterlambatan dalam upnya ㅠㅠㅠ

Kemarin udah nulis 1K terus mau aku tambahin aku gak ada ide.. ditambah akhir2 ini aku lagi kecanduan baca FF BL China yang ada ratusan chapㅠㅠㅠ juga banyaknya anime BL yang disaranin tm2 Yaoi bener-bener nyita jam luang ku.

Untuk itu maaf atas keterlambatannya.. untuk selanjutnya mungkin masih molor-molor..

Terimakasih udah mau baca :* apalagi yang sempetin review aku cinta kalian 3

See you next part!

 **-YDSCE_IM-**


End file.
